The New Species
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: It's been 10 years since the events of TVD & TO. Caroline has set off on her own adventures and her drama studies have led her to perform in Russia where she discovers she's a reincarnated royal. A Medieval Russian royal family is reunited and with this, the rise of a new species of vampires gains attention from New Orleans. Klaroline, KolxOC and more!
1. Prologue

**The New Species**

**It's been 10 years since the events of TVD & TO. Caroline has set off on her own adventure and her drama studies have led her to perform in Russia where she discovers she's a reincarnated royal. A medieval royal family is reunited and the rise of a new species of vampires gains attention from New Orleans**

Prologue:

It's so cold….

Of course, vampire's aren't too affected by harsh temperatures but that doesn't mean we don't feel it at all.

The city is so beautiful but cold. Sitting here at a nice quiet jazz café enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, you can get a sort of melancholy feeling but at the same time peaceful and relaxing. I took another sip of my hot cider and closed up the script of the production I was currently looking into here in the Bolshoi Theater. There's something that's somewhat familiar about this city. Not by its looks, after all I've never been here before but…something just about the atmosphere…the air.

With a slight giggle and shrug I asked for my check and waited for the waiter to come back with my card. Pulling my things back into my bag I took a few last looks around the café, seeing that I was one of 5 people left. It was getting pretty late.

Wait…

I did a double take at noticing two men standing outside the window, across the street. Both seemed to be looking into the café. That's strange, I've seen one of them before. Yeah, earlier before I went into the theater to speak with a producer I accidentally ran into that man.

He was tall with black hair, stubble lining his jaw, long grey coat, slacks and boots. When we first ran into each other earlier this afternoon due to the crowd on the street, his eyes seemed to grow in intensity as I recalled how to apologize in Russian. He didn't respond but continued looking at me with a hard gaze as he studied me. I couldn't help but show him an awkward look as I side stepped him and continued on to the theater and now here he was again. Vampire senses can allow me to see far distances and I can tell they are both staring straight back at me. Well that is just plain creepy. They obviously don't know I'm a vampire so they better not even think of messing with me..

Finally getting back my card, I put it away and signed the tip just as I heard the door open and in they both walked. A nervous feeling grew in my gut but I still knew these two wierdo's aren't anything I can't handle. I took my bag and exited the café but immediately zoomed a few blocks at vampire speed.

I slowed down near the red square to admire the sight. People were still around but it wasn't that busy. By now it had started to snow and I could feel the soft flakes setting on my eye lashes.

Wow, I wish everyone back home could see this…

I wonder how everyone's doing. It's been a few years but I still kept in touch with the old gang, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt every once in a while. My current home is in New York because I've been involved with programs on Broadway for the past few years but I'm careful to keep it very discrete and have to resort to compulsion at times so people don't realize I'm not aging. I've been pretty much full grown as a 17 year old so it's not too hard to believe that I'd be in my 20's as a human but it's for reason's like this I'd like to take my work and learning to international fields now. After all nobody knows me here..

Strolling around, admiring the architecture, I kinda felt a little lonely at not being able to share this experience with someone. I can just imagine it. Admiring the city, the lights, the night sky while softly waltzing under the snow with that special someone even if there's no music playing. I giggled but also sighed. I've been single for almost a year now. My last boyfriend Ryan had left things off with me pretty badly. He's the first human I had dated since Matt, and obviously introducing someone to the supernatural world isn't going to sink in easily for everyone. After he shot me with a gun he keeps, I knew I had to make him forget. The wound obviously healed, the only thing that was hurt was my heart. Keeping a secret that big in a relationship of 8 months isn't going to end up too well. And I doubt I was going to end up turning him anyway…

My love life is always walking on ice…

Probably the one that worked out the best was Tyler and that's saying something since we all know what a catastrophe that year was.

Oh wow, seriously that was so long ago….

Thinking over it my thoughts couldn't help but drift back to guy that made that year like a gorey Shakespearean drama.

The Original Hybrid…

_He's your first love…..I intend to be your last. However long it takes…_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the memory but at the same time I couldn't let a grin peak through.

Oh whatever like an immortal can actually mean something like that. That chapter is way over and we're long out of each other's lives.

I felt the winds rising and the snow was beginning to move in harder. I guess I should head back to my hotel now. All I want to do is snuggle up into a cozy….

My eyes widened….

Across the square was that guy again, the 2nd one I saw at the café too and two other guys were now with them. All looking at me….

I pulled my coat tighter around me and quickly trotted away down the street. Quickly, making my way through the street, there wasn't anybody really out anymore

Using my heightened senses, I could definitely feel I was being followed.

I can feel that I'm not alone.

Since no humans seemed to be around, I zoomed through a short cut and around some alley ways.

I was being followed….

Hiding in the shadows, I found the four stalkers from before. They were looking for me.

Well I'm not some helpless damsel they can victimize. I felt the veins rise under my eyes and the red glaze over while my fangs extended.

Launching forward I aimed to grab the two in the back from behind but my eyes widened at seeing a sudden disappearance. What the…?

The two walking in the front had suddenly turned and flashed to hold my arms with grips that obviously weren't human…

It all happened in seconds

Arms captured I suddenly felt a hold on my head and loud snap was the last thing I heard before everything went black….

**I do not own TVD or TO**

**Several character's from TVD won't be referenced to avoid life explanations but since the show's are on break I decided to start this story. **

**Please review if your curious about how this story can continue :)**


	2. Natalia

**Chapter 1) Natalia**

**Before reading:**** This story is only LOOSELY based on history, it's primarily fiction, as are the characters though I did try to stick with the time frame as the land was spreading, the term tsar wasn't used quite yet at this time and I borrowed some names from historical figures. I got some inspiration from Danill Aleksandrovich, Dmitri Donskoy, Ivan I or III etc. but again, this is fiction. P.S, you wont see me try to write in Russian very often at all. Usually if character' are speaking in another language it will be said or italicized.**

**I do not own TVD or TO**

Urgh… Ow

Finally pulling in a breath, my eyes were still closed and I tried to move my head slightly but immediately let out another groan as I felt the joints in my neck finally heal back into place. What the hell happened?

I could hear soft chatter going on around me and I slowly let my eyes flutter open as my hand reached up to rub against my sore neck. The room smelt of fresh mahogany and harvest leaf candles, I could hear fire place crackling in the background and, as my vision adjusted, the lights in the room were very low.

"она не спит" I heard a deep voice.

"отец скоро приедет" this one was feminine "Я считаю, что это он ее"

I'm obviously not fluent in Russian so I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I just heard things like "awake" and "it's her"

I finally sat up and saw the people speaking. It was the four men from before, as well as a tall blonde woman who appeared physically about a few years older than me. What is going on? Why was I ambushed and brought with this woman?

"What's going on here? Who are you people?" I sat up from the sofa I was placed down on and zoomed across the room to the farthest wall.

They muttered something again in Russian, obviously taking note of the language barrier.

Clearing her throat, the only other girl in the room placed her hands behind her back and stepped forward. Her long blonde hair was in waves, cascading onto her Carmel brown fur coat that extended to her hips, showing her wearing black pants and matching high heeled fur boots.

"Relax" she spoke with a heavy accent. "We mean you no harm"

"Could have fooled me with how I was ambushed and brought here against my will!" I snapped.

Raising an eyebrow, she placed her hands on her hips and gave me a dirty look "Almost 700 years and that's how you greet your sister?" a condescending smirk then slipped through.

"It really is you" she snared, crossed her arms and walked back towards the four men of the group.

Say what? I am beyond confused.

Who knows what they could be mumbling about but I don't trust those four kidnappers or her. I need to find a way out of here.

I noticed a large doorway that was half open to our left and without having to think twice I dashed for it. I automatically knew that this wasn't going to go smoothly though, since one of my earlier capturers suddenly appeared in my way and held me against the door but I knew to react fast. The wooden hinge of the door was already in my hand and I pulled it off to dig it straight into the man's chest and he immediately fell back. I felt another take a hold of my arm but I sent my elbow straight into his jaw, which caught him by surprise and dug my boot into his gut, knocking him away from me. I could sense a presence closing in from behind and instantly spun around to catch the hands reaching for me. Twisting them to the side with both hands I kneed him in the crotch and pushed him into the wall; although, as soon as he was out of my grip I was in someone else's. I had been backhanded across the face and the back of my neck was gripped to rush us forward. As I finally, opened my eyes after the first hit, I felt heat waves and was met with bright flames and embers crackling up to my face! The cones of the fire were brushing my cheeks and I could feel my skin burning! My screams were finally released as I struggled in agony to back out of the fireplace.

"Let go of me!" I pleaded and trashed back with my arms gripping the stone sides. With the speed and strength I could tell that these people were vampire's but the one holding me is definitely way stronger.

I wailed and cried as the grip on my head refused to loosen and my blood curdling screams vibrated around the room and even up the chimney. The layers of my skin were now red, bleeding and blistered like when I had been burnt without my daylight ring and I continued to shriek at the intensity but it seems I was finally met with mercy as the hand pulled me back to the face of the girl I had just spoken to. She looked expressionless but intense.

"That was very rude" I was released and sank to the floor, hissing as my hands held my searing face that needed to speed up in healing. "Honestly, did those who raised you in this life not teach you proper manners?"

I sneered and groaned as my burns were finally closing up. Calming myself down I finally looked back at the girl as she looked down at me. "Don't make us have to reteach you discipline" she stepped away and sat herself onto the couch with her legs crossed as the 3 men from earlier pulled themselves together as well. I thought they would instantly come at me after what I did to them but although they looked offended, they did nothing but line up and stand at the girl's side. Almost like awaiting her command.

"You musn't mistreat those who are loyal to us either" She nodded to them and waved for a tray to be brought over. "Forgive them for the way you first encountered. They weren't positive of who you were but seeing that you are already a vampire they honestly were going easy on you."

She was poured scotch and took a sip.

"But you're not like we are" One of them kneeled before me and handed me a drink as well, even though I was still sitting up from the floor. "It seems you're linked to an Original Vampire bloodline."

Taking another sip, she nodded for me to get up and have a seat. "This could pose a problem." She was speaking English but I still didn't understand a thing coming out of her mouth. There was no way I wanted to sit next to her.

"Well…I'm sure one of the witches can find some way to fix that up" she swirled the ice in her drink. Making another nod for me to get up she glared at me.

"Do you want an explanation for all this? Or would you rather I stick your head back in the fire?"

Bitch..

I guess since I don't have any other options, an explanation would definitely be the best choice. Giving her the harshest glare I could muster, I finally took hold of the drink that was still being offered to me and cautiously pulled myself onto the couch, though still far from her.

"We've never liked each other but family is something you must tolerate in life, therefore lets drop the daggering looks already" she huffed with an eye roll as she brushed her free hand through her hair in a flaunting superior manner.

"Well if you're going to give me an explanation to all this, you could start with how you keep going on about us being related. You must have me confused with someone else" Having just had my face nearly burnt off she doesn't act like any sister I'd want to have. Lord help the girl she is related to.

"I didn't believe I had another family either back when I was first discovered, but it's true. It takes some time to sink in" she lifted her glass up and had it refilled without even looking up at the guy. "But it's true, Natalia. I am your older sister, Megara."

What did she just call me? I shook me head.

"No, my name is Caroline Forbes." I countered. I've heard some very crazy things in my life but this definitely takes the cake.

"That's your name after your rebirth in this life. But you are originally Natalia, one of the Duchess's of the House of Aleksandrovich during the rise of Moscow."

There was no way I'm buying any of this crap….but my eyes are still widening at everything she's telling me.

"Born 1346, 2nd daughter of Grand Prince Vladimir Aleksandrovich; over the centuries our family has slowly been reuniting. We have all been reborn, or what is termed as reincarnated." She stood up and began to pace by the fireplace "With your appearance, we are now nearly whole again"

I stayed silent trying to process everything she said.

No, I'm Caroline Forbes. I was born in 1994 **(In the show, the timeline makes S5 Caroline 19 so that's how I set the birth year) **to Bill and Liz Forbes in Mystic Falls Virginia during time of the Grungy Look and Dawson's creek or Nirvana were rising not….this….

"Don't believe me?" She nodded her head upward and I followed the motion "This enough proof for you?"

I hadn't even noticed hanging above the tall fireplace was what appeared to be a family portraits, and out of the five people on the centered one, my eyes closed in on a life like painting of a girl. The painting was very old but definitely breath taking and lifelike.

The facial features on one of the girls…..

….Was that a painting of me?

Suddenly I heard the double doors I had dashed for earlier behind me pushed open and I immediately turned to see who had shown up.

I stared across the room at a tall man with dark hair. Intense eyes, features and a strong jaw line looking back at me. He was wearing black dress shoes, clean pressed black dress shirt and a heavy coat. He definitely has a strong, demanding presence to him and a surrounding air of intimidation.

He looked back at me intently and I could tell he was the man in the portrait as well….

"Natalia"

.

.

**So what do you guys think? I know we have to get through the introductions before we get to the really juicy stuff but trust me, I got all kinds of ideas lined up waiting to be written. Please review and let me know how you think its going so far. BTW, remember, characters are fictional so don't go looking these people up on medieval russian history, they were just inspired by this era of time. LOL**


	3. Megara and Lily P1

**Chapter 3) Megara and Lily P.1  
**

**Important Info:**** Inspiration of the new species I'm writing about came from Slavic Folklore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

**.**

I didn't respond as he called me what was apparently my old _name_

The man was undoubtedly in the family portrait hanging above the room, the same portrait I just saw my own face in, but how am I expected to respond to this? Can that portrait really be genuine? And if not, what could they possibly want from me? My '_sister' _over there already seems way stronger than I am and if this man is who the portrait is implying he is….who knows how powerful he can be

He still gave me a hard stare. His sharp eyes held a hazel tone with a light blue hue from around the pupil. He had dark hair that reached into a defined jaw line with a stubble beard but overall he looked very formal, clean cut and well groomed.

"Ваша спина" a pleased smile was slowly spreading on his face.

Despite that I still had so many questions and doubts; it was relieving to see emotion on his face now, instead of the weight of his monotone gaze.

"And you are…" I finally managed to croak out, but I feared the answer.

Seeing I couldn't really speak Russian, he nodded and stepped closer with a proud look.

"Your father"

No..

No….

I began shaking my head at hearing this and couldn't help but let out a shaky breathe and take a sharp intake of air.

My father has always been Bill Forbes, and I lost him over 10 years ago to the dangers and threats of being a supernatural creature. He was far from the perfect father but he loved me and he's the only father I've ever known but now, these people are trying to tell me that I have another; that this man is my real one?

I dropped the glass of scotch and kept denying it over and over

"Please, do not be alarmed. Please stay seated and allow me to pick up where Megara left off" he asserted with a thick Russian accent.

I turned back around to face the fireplace and sank into the coach as I looked at my feet, trying to contemplate all this.

The man thanked and dismissed the four vampire men that had brought me here.

Megara had moved to sit in the vintage style arm chair next to us while he sat himself next to me.

We 3 sat in silence for the first few moments as I refused to look at either of them though they had their eyes fixed on me.

"Natalia…"

"Caroline…" I sharply corrected.

He looked confused at first though Megara explained to him my name.

Nodding he went on but I took note he still didn't use Caroline.

"Well anyway, I am Vladimir Aleksandrovich. I am your father" he placed his hand over mine and I gave a slight flinch but let him continue "she is your elder sister Megara Aleksandrovich"

"HALF" we both turned to Megara.

She sat cross legged with a snotty smirk "half sister" she corrected.

Vladimir sent her a stern look but none the less nodded at her statement.

"Yes" he turned back to me "Your the only child of my second union"

Megara scoffed. Just what is with her attitude problem?

"Our family ruled many provinces of what is now Northwestern Russia during the mid 14th century and I have watched over these lands, ever since then. Though now it is primarily over those of our kind" he informed.

That's over 600 years "So you've been a vampire ever since then" I noted.

He chuckled "Somewhat"

I finally looked directly at him for his comment. How can you 'somewhat' be a vampire?

"Father" he turned back to Megara. She leaned over and spoke softly to him in Russian before he turned back to me. He nodded as he responded to her and she walked over to the bar counter

"Since I entered the room, I noticed you were already a vampire" he leaned back into the chair as he sat with his ankle over his knee and Megara served him a glass of bourbon.

"So now your blood line is linked to that of an Original Vampire" well obviously.

"So is yours" I asserted. Megara had made a note of that earlier too. We all know what being a vampire means.

Suddenly I heard him chuckling softly to himself and take a sip of his drink "No I'm not"

What? I rose an eyebrow at this "What do you mean? You are a vampire aren't you?"

My question aside he went on "Not many people know this but...have you ever heard the legend of how the Original Vampire's came into existence?"

"Yes" I directly answered and they both looked up at me with quizzical looks "I knew all of the Originals at one point"

"Is that so" Megara looked at me skeptically as she commented sarcastically

"The Original witch cast an immortality spell that called upon dark magic, which goes against nature, to turn them into vampires as a means of protection during their time era" I informed them to prove how I knew their family "They were the first vampire's to ever walk the earth, they've turned people and the blood line goes one from there"

"Correct" he smiled at my knowledge and swirled his drink "but our family is not vampire's through them"

I was now fully facing him. That doesn't even make sense. They knew by the look on my face I didn't understand what he meant. Enough with all the suspense just tell me what the hell you people mean?

"My dear Natalia, in life I was a Sorcerer or Warlock" wha….he….. this guy was a witch?

"And I too, called upon the forces of life and immortality to cast a spell that turned our family into vampires." My eyes widened and my jaw slackened at what I heard.

He did…us….we….? How?

Vladimir leaned forward.

"A spell is defined by it's caster. We are unlike the vampire's you have come to know. Different qualities, different weaknesses yet just as strong, fast, heightened senses and" he was so close and he looked so intently at me " ….our family cannot be killed. We are a newer breed of vampires"

I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat at everything I was hearing. First Quetsiyah over 2000 years ago on Silas and Amara, then a different version of the spell that created vampires and now….it was cast a third time over 600 years ago? How did I end up encountering all of this? I thought I was done with all these _twisted fairytales_ after I left mystic falls

"Do they know of you?" I managed to croak out. Klaus had never spoken of different vampires, or Quetsiyah, Silas, Bonnie, or Katherine. Do any of them know?

They both knew who I was referring to without having to ask "No" Megara was the one to respond "Some newer generations of witches in this part of the world hold legends of a new immortal species but" she strolled around the room "we are very good with discretion. Those of our kind are primarily in this country; the few who reside outside of Russia have done so with the purpose of looking for members of our family over the centuries. Not to mention our witches are some of the craftiest of the eastern hemisphere, and they cloak our existence" she smirked.

"Our kind continues to expand, our family continues to grow. After how we were brutally wronged and robbed of our divine rights, our human rights, I performed the act to ensure we could meet again and recover what we lost, when I turned myself into the first of the new species. We can rule together over our kind"

A royal family? A family to rule?

"Who all is we?" I whispered.

Vladimir brushed my bangs behind my ear and for the first time since he walked in gave a genuine smile "Everyone in our family. You can meet them all again. I can make you like us. I can restore your memory" he stood up and pulled me with him "Let us give you back who you were, who we are" he held both my hands in his and turned me towards the portrait "Our family….we are called many things; the Strigoi, the Slavic vampires or primarily for our royal family…..The Slavic Purebloods."

Pureblood? Now what the hell does that mean?

"There are different vampire's? I have a new family? Some ancient royalty? He was a witch? We're purebloods? I think my head is going to EXPLODE!

"Ok!" I burst and roughly shook out of his grip "Just rewind and freeze!" I glared and looked down as my hands furiously rubbed my temples.

"I just…." I frantically paced "I don't know how to process this.."

Vladimir looked unfazed with his hands behind his back and Megara with her arms crossed.

Just what am I expected to do? Join these people here in Russia? Forget my friends, career and life I've built to be a…. medieval Russian vampire princess? This doesn't seem real and I doubt I want it to be..

"Maybe this is best continued another time….." I felt his strong hand on my shoulder as I looked at the crackling fire….

"You must sleep, get rest" he consoled. Oh sure because it's going to be so easy to sleep with all this…

"Megara, show your sister to her quarters" I instantly made a sharp pull away.

"I'm not staying here" I hissed "I don't care who you say you are, to me your still strangers"

"Now don't be so rash" Megara suddenly appeared in front of me "You either stay here tonight on your own will or I knock you out" she glared and I returned it.

"Just like old times…" he mused to himself and I scoffed at his comment.

"Where exactly is here?" I will admit this place is very nice but since waking up I had no idea of where those four vampire's had brought me to. It's grand and vintage structure gave me the impression of a very nice house or even mansion.

"In a branch of the Moscow Kremlin" My breathing hitched once again. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more jaw dropping.

"I'm in the Capital…"I asked with astonishment "That means…."

"A closed circle of the Russian Federation is aware of our existence. Diplomacy is another key to our prominence" Megara asserted with her heavy accent.

Of course!

"Just do us this favor. Megara will show you to-" before he could finish

"Alright I'll stay the night!" I exclaimed and stepped up close to the both of them "But lets make one thing clear, I don't care who you say I was, I am NOW Caroline Forbes" I rushed out of the room in a storm…

I just needed to get away from there. I strutted through the vast hallways with incredible relics and architecture, trying to take it all in; the elaborate décor and golden designs on the walls, cielings and floors, the lighting and archways. It was mind boggling. I was star struck as I explored the grounds.

I finally slowed down after transitioning buildings through the courtyards….

Staring down at my black heels, leaving footprints in the snow, I used these moments to stop thinking about all this. I had passed several people who I calculated as also being vampire's but wasn't really in the mood to meet anymore new people right now. In a way it even sees like they've heard word of me for man stared but nobody crossed my path and several cleared the way as I moved about in my rampage. I even got some slight bows…..

It's only been a few hours and suddenly I'm not Caroline Forbes, the small town girl next door vampire but Natalia Aleksandrovich a 'pureblood' vampire Duchess of medieval Moscow…

Wow, every girl fantasizes about being royalty but few to none go on to discover they are. Kind of a disillusionment since this isn't really how I pictured it as a 6 year old MFFL cheerleader with pig tails.

And they don't exactly like the idea that I'm already a vampire who isn't like them. What does that mean they'll be planning to do with me?

Suddenly I picked up a sound with my heightened hearing and looked up to see I had made my way into a number of private living quarters.

As the very end of the dimly lit hall I saw a light creak through a set of double doors, though there were many in this hallway. Are these bed chambers?

The sound that I heard was a soft melody, it sounded like…..like….a music box?

I softly took my steps further towards the light.

The closer I came to the slight opening of the doors the music became louder to me and boy was that music box winded up for the song was lasting quite a while. Waking down this hallway, the music kind of gave me chills, yet it was still very beautiful. It kind of had a childish whimsy to it

I shouldn't snoop but finally reaching the door I gave a look inside to see one of the largest bedrooms I had ever laid eyes on. The walls were a dusty rose and champagne colors. The chandeliers emitted soft lights and centered in the room was a king sized bed with translucent cream colored drapery, sheets to match and a vastly ornamented comforter set, lavish vintage rugs…The large windows gave a beautiful view of the snowy night sky as well.

The thing that obviously was the center point of this room was the source of the music and the figures standing by it.

I was looking at a young girl with low toned blond curls. My guess is she was about 10 years old. Sitting in her night gown, she looked just like a porcelain doll as the maid next to her brushed her hair.

What could this girl be doing here? Maybe she's one of the diplomat's or government official's daughters?

That was probably the most reasonable explanation I could think of; that is, until what I saw next came up. The maid held up her wrist to the girls mouth and it was clear what I was seeing happen yet I couldn't comprehend it….

This little girl…

She's…..

She's a child vampire.

I can tell she's drinking her blood without a doubt. I've never seen or even heard of child being a vampire? How would a little kid live like this? And who is twisted enough to turn her? If I were ever to imagine a child vampire it was more like an out of control little maniac running around but this girl, there was an air to her that definitely didn't say 'child'

I could hear her softly thank the maid and wipe her mouth with a hanky.

"It's alright. You may come in" huh?

As a vampire I was being especially quiet but I guess she was still able to detect my presence.

I was hesitant but my curiosity about this girl just got the better of me.

As I stepped in, the maid was dismissed to leave and the little girl had turned around to look at me.

"Now I remember" She spoke softly "you're Natalia. It's nice to see you again"

I gave her a quizzical look as I continued to study her over. I didn't correct her just yet because I wanted to learn more about her first.

"Hi, I'm your little sister Liliana" she smiled up at me with her big blue eyes "but some people call me Lily"

Another sister? Now that I think about it there was a small girl in the portrait too. I skimmed over the other faces because I was too distracted by my own being there but, none the less….

Finally reaching her, I looked down at the girl who's height was to my chest. I still couldn't believe this…

"Um..ok. Lily? You're a vampire" it still came out like a question.

"Yes" she gave a chuckle as the obviousness.

"I-I'm sorry" I let out "I've just never come across a child vampire before"

Lily sat back down and wined back up her music box that I hadn't even noticed stopped playing after I entered. "That's because there aren't any." She then began to brush her own hair.

"Children who are turned rarely survive the transition. They're bodies just aren't suited for it. When they die with a vampire's blood in their system, most stay dead. If they manage to reawake and complete the process by taking human blood, usually they go rabid until they must be killed or they later drop dead on their own" That's so dark. It's fascinating yet tragic at the same time. "I know this because I've tried to turn friends. I wanted to have other kids like me around"

"Then, how are you a vampire? How old are you?" I went on asking my supposed '_little sister'_. Well, so far things are going better with her than Megara.

"Since my rebirth I am 357 years old, but I was truly born in 1359. It is believed since I was turned through our fathers immortality spell, making me a Pureblood, this is how I survived. He actually wished for me to be older before becoming an immortal, but I was dying from disease in Scandinavia during the 1600s, therefore he had no other option but to cast the spell before it took me" she explained.

There's the whole 'pureblood' term again. Plus, having another sister I can't help but wonder by how much that is.

"Megara said she was my half-sister when we spoke earlier, are you and I…"

"We all have different mothers" she explained. "I am the only child from our father's fourth union"

Fourth? Jeez I know things were different back then but exactly how many wives did this Vladimir have? What happened with each of the mothers and ….wait…she said 'fourth'? How many siblings do we have? Do we have another sister from his 3rd marriage?

Well, they say children always tell the truth. As much as I hate to say this, maybe I should have Lily tell me the rest of these details.

"Lily" I kneeled in front of her "tell me about…the family"

She stood up and took hold of my hand. She pulled me over towards the chair by her bed and pointed for me to sit as she climbed under the covers.

"It's hard at first since you don't have your memories, but after the enlightenment, they start returning over time" she laid back. "First tell me about you"

I guess that sounds fair. Alright, well it's already decided I'd much rather talk to her than Megara or my new 'daddy' so, maybe she can help me get all these things sorted out.

I guess now there is no denying it but…. I still can't give in just yet. I know who I really am and I'm sticking to it… "My name is Caroline Forbes…."

**.**

**I've been so busy and there was honestly so much I wanted to put into this chapter but I guess so I could hurry up and post the next chapter, the explanations will be split into two parts. Well more than that actually since new explanations, mysteries and secrets will be revealed throughout the **

**What do you guys think so far of the new characters? There's still more interesting family members to come. You'll love it!**

**BTW I promise we'll get to our favorite vampire's in N.O soon. We'll drop in and see what their up to it depends on how I'll structure how word gets out of the New Vampires. Trust me its gone be good ;)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Megara and Lily P2

**Chapter 3) Megara and Lily P.2**

**Ok! So I decided to post a link on my profile to how I picture Megara and Lily both look like; Be sure to go on and have a look at Caroline's 'sisters' lol**

**BTW, have you guys noticed the new cover art? I edited them together but obviously I didn't take the pictures, they are photoshoot/magazine shots. The cover photo will change as the story progresses to depict the current event, like how right now it's just on Caroline ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

**.**

"Just call me Caroline" I tucked her in and handed her the old fashion antique doll she asked me for "What's the name your parent's gave you in Scandinavia?"

She pulled the doll under the covers with her before looking back up "I was Annelise, but after being brought here Liliana was what everyone called me. I adapted to it but soon decided I liked Lily for short"

I smiled "Well, I'll call you Lily and you can just call me Caroline" we both smiled "So I guess I should start with how I got here?" Sitting back I fumbled with my thumbs as it took a moment for even me to remember what got me here in the first place.

"I'm from America. A small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. I was born in 1994 but stopped aging at 17. I've had my fair share of mysteries and magical phenomena but more recently I've got a master's in drama. You know theater, performance and art history and I've been in amateur production programs on broad way. And I've even been in a small time film opera. Honestly, I love how my work is going so far. I'm not trying to gain international attention in the big film industry; I just love what I do. Now, being immortal, humans will obviously start to notice I'm not getting older so I've decided to take my work global. You know, set out and see the world while I'm at it. I recently made a friend who performs with the Moscow ballet and she suggested I come out here. Now, here I am"

"So you're an actress. That is so fascinating" she beamed "What was your favorite project?"

Oh boy that's a toughie. Taking a moment to think it over "Well it's hard to say but I think I'm very much proud of my role as Mollie Ralston in the The Mousetrap when I was in London as a grad student during my master's program"

"It must be nice to be grown up" my eyes narrowed at her comment "To go out and have your own life. For me it doesn't matter how old I get. I'll always be a child….." she mused as she pulled the covers over her nose and squeezes the doll closer to her.

I stood and sat myself next to her on the tall mattress "I can assure you you're the brightest child I've ever met. Your very wise Lily, but being a kid forever has so many advantages. It's something that a lot of people wouldn't mind staying as forever" I couldn't help but smile "Your like Peter Pan" we both chuckled at my comment.

"Well sediments don't really count as pixie dust" she added before I could finish chuckling. Wait, what's that mean? "I guess it is pretty cool but seeing the human fiends I make grow up does leave me feeling left out at times. I was turned at 11 years old and the vampire closest to my age is physically 15 years old." I shook it off as she went on.

"What about Megara? Do you guys do any 'sisterly bonding'?" I asked and felt her shake her head beside me. "We talk once in a while, but she's usually not around. We mostly just cross paths" yeah sibling love isn't something I considered very prominent in this household.

I was an only child so I can't really relate but it seems sad to have a sibling you don't even interact with. If you come from the same parent's, you grow up together, you'd think it'd be up to you guys to look out or one another and stick together through thick and thin. But seeing as we all only have one parent in common, things could be more distant for half siblings…

"So tell me about our so called 'Pureblood' family" I sank down into the pillows, slightly realizing how tired I really was. She slid over to give me more room.

"Well from my memory that has returned, before we were purebloods, we were just a very large family united by the same father, who ruled as a Grand Prince over major regions of Moscow. We come from a long line of leaders, even our uncles were princes of nearby provinces. Over the time of his conquests, our father had a total of 4 children, all girls from different mothers, though he loved us all equally."

Wow, four marriages, talk about trouble in paradise…

"Our father had 2 brothers and one sister, with our father being the eldest; all of them worked together to rule the land and they proved to be the most powerful warlocks of our time. And with this, we had seven cousins, though the three males died during invasion battles for the kingdoms."

Wow, the family was large. I guess in older times they did say it was common for families to have many children. It's only up to recent times that couples started settling down later in life and having mainly somewhere from 1-3 children. Family isn't something I can say I've always been big on. My mom was an only child too and my dad had two sisters that I hadn't met too often that live somewhere in Vermont and Delaware I think, though we all lost contact after the divorce. No cousins I'm aware of, both sets of grandparents gone …. Yeah it was pretty much just me and my mom for years until she passed away almost two years ago from cancer.

"Our family's rule was soon being challenged" I shook my head to snap myself out of it as I heard Lily go on.

"This was during a time when we had all barely started living together because the four of us grew up apart. Well, somewhat grew up…" Looking down at her, I noticed how her eyes were staring deep into space; the faraway look you get when you look back into your memories. It was a solemn look

By somewhat…? "Did we die young?" I asked. She shook her head.

"In attempts for us to go into hiding for our own protection, we were separated. When the revolts started father gave us each a portion of his power to keep us safe, but we were unaware of our father's warlock heritage so using it proved next to impossible. Then more direct attacks were being made on our family; that was when our father created the new immortality spell, using it on himself first. Afterward, father had attempted to transform us into immortal beings that rainy spring day in 1366"

My eyes widened. Now this is the true beginning of the story for these so called 'New' vampires. As stared back at her, all ears, as she contemplated the next part of the story.

If Vladimir attempted to turn us before, then something must have gone wrong since to be reborn, we must have died in the past first.

"We were to be fast, strong, all powerful immortals that nothing could kill… I never quite knew what the spell consisted of. I know he had heard of vampirism, which is how he formed the plan to make his own immortality spell; it was cast on me twice but father always said to not trouble myself with such thoughts. What's important is that we're back together."

Well that's kinda odd. I'm pretty sure it must just be the same powers called when the Originals were turned.

"Anyway, the first time around we obviously had to die with a special blood in our system before reawakening"

Who's blood? A doppelganger?

"We were quickly impaled; we died instantly and our father's witches carried our temporarily dead bodies to separate hideaways. I know not what happened to you all from there but my death came shortly after I awakened. We had all been captured and none of us were able to complete the transition."

"It finally returned to me a few decades back" I could hear Lily's voice crack.

I was so consumed in the story I had forgotten where I was. Looking down, she wasn't crying or anything. Her voice was very mono-tone up to that point.

"I, along with my caretakers were each hung by the enemy invaders"

She said it with a straight face but I could tell, the experience was still a bother to think about. After all she was only a child.

What kind of sick barbarians get pleasure from killing a little girl? What good does it do them? It's just sick! An act like that cannot even be considered being a man, much less a human!

She snuggled deeper into the bed with her doll. Her eyes somewhat drooping so I could tell she was getting sleepy.

I wasn't sure whether I should ask her to keep going or let her put all this behind and go to sleep. There were still so many questions I had.

I suddenly found myself fascinated with the idea of finding out what my life was like back in those times…

And this doesn't fully explain how 'Slavic Purebloods' are different from the Originals, if anything Vladimir is most likely just how Alaric was before he died. Maybe.

And how were we somehow reborn?

I've heard of reincarnation sometimes in tv dramas, movies or fiction but the concept of it in real life?

She sighed "And now we're nearly whole"

"Lily" I pulled myself forward from the pillows so I could look at her more directly "how exactly is it that we're all back? How can someone be reborn?"

What could the purpose possibly be? It seems all to much to just be a coincidence that we all found were given a second chance.

"That's the one question I've never been able to understand myself" her eyes opened back up to look intently at me "They say reincarnation is when one's spirit rein habits flesh once again. I don't know why but for some reason we were destined to meet again. The only concept I've ever been able to think of is that fate thought our tragic ends deserved another chance at happiness; that our spirits refused to move on with so unfinished business during life."

That's very biblical. Could this really be just a chance to live out what we were deprived of in a previous life? And if so, why have us all reunited as supernatural beings?

They say some questions are just not meant to be answered, that man is not all knowing but after what I've seen happen in the past, there's usually always an ultimate purpose for something like this.

For what reason are we all back?

Maybe I've just seen one too many movies but one things for sure, fate brought me back as Caroline Forbes and discovering the people I've lost really make's me feel like I'm not alone.

"I really wouldn't mind having someone like you as a sister…" I smiled down at her and she returned it.

"And as for Megara, still not sure she's the kind of girl I can warm up to so easily" We both giggled.

"She's been through a lot. She was the first one to return. It was over a century after we were gone that she was reborn into a wealthy Germanic or Saxon clan that had migrated to Romania for trading deals. It was then that she was known as Emina. The land was going through hardships and she was discovered by a group of aristocrats while our father had negotiations in the area-"

Wait, who?

"That's enough" We both immediately turned to look at the door and there stood Megara.

Speak of the Devil "How long have you been standing there" I narrowed my eyes at her timing, being how it was that she was the current topic.

"Long enough to know how much our youngest sister has caught you up on our little story" her voice was sweet but her eyes were icy as she looked straight at me.

So pretty much she was standing out there the entire time. I can't believe I didn't notice

"It's late. You should be asleep at this hour Liliana" she strolled over to the bed as I stood up, catching her drift "We can all catch up on this little reunion tomorrow, alright"

It wasn't much of a question but Lily nodded in agreement none the less before turning her face into the pillow and Megara put out her lamp light, motioning me to follow her.

We both walked out and Megara shut the doors to Lily's bedroom behind her while I continued walking forward.

"You know you could have come in to talk to us like a normal person, Vladimir did say you were going to help me understand all this Slavic pureblood family thingy" I crossed my arms without facing her.

"Besides, Lily feels like you're always so distant. It comes across like you have something to hide. Whether half or more, siblings are still siblings and…."

Before I could finish I felt myself being launched forward by a massive force of…..heat that suddenly came out of nowhere. Before my face could hit the ground I felt myself being held by the back of my shirt and pulled up only to be slammed against a hard surface.

Finally opening my eyes I was once again faced with a hot bright light like when Megara had stuck my head into the fireplace, only this time I realized that I was indeed once again up close with flames, minus the fireplace though.

Emitting from Megara's hand was a palm engrossed in flames like it was the source while her other hand held me by my throat. Next to her hand, I was looking up close at the face that I could recognize as Megara, but not like she had looked only seconds ago.

Oh my gosh….

"Now do you see the differences?" she hissed with an eerie grin. My eyes were as wide as saucers

Is this it? The look is so foreign

Is this what makes the difference between these people and the Vampire's I've all these years…

This appearance; the predatory appearance that comes forth whenever we're hit with thirst, the hunt or in a battle is nothing like what I look like in those same situations

…_the spell is defined by its caster…._

I recalled Lily mention.

And Vladimir had mentioned there being significant_ 'differences'_ as well.

And was the sudden fire in Megara's hand one of those key features?

Finally retracting her hand from my neck and lowering her burning hand, Megara dropped her predatory features to appear as she did earlier.

"What was that?" I breathed….

She rolled her eyes "It's what we are. You could say this is what our kind looks like and the blood lines that our family started"

So that means this family is known as the Purebloods because they are like the Originals of this Vampire species. They're immortal predators that have turned people as the years go by and they have ruled over their descended creations since then

Megara began walking ahead of me

"What was with the fire? Can all of the Slavic vampire's, strigoi or whatever, do that?" I eagerly inquired and followed behind her.

Giving me a side glance, it was the first time tonight I saw a look that wasn't filled with sarcasm, a smirk or a condescending look, just explanatory.

"Some, though it's particularly exclusive to our family, and fire only specific to the blood line of vampire's _I_ created."

Fascinating, just when you think super speed, strength, senses and compulsion were incredible abilities…

"Our gifts are actually a portion of the powers our father's warlock heritage granted us as humans, and the immortality spell he cast allowed us to maintain it even after being turned into vampires"

I continued following her down several corridors

Maintain it? But that's like being both which is supposed to be impossible….

A witch serves nature and supernatural creatures like vampire's are considered abominations against nature. "How is that possible…" I mused to myself

"THAT is how great our father is" she sneered.

"The power returned once father regenerated the portion of our spirit that passed on after we died. We were reborn but part of the spirit remained gone. That part is the half that holds who we were in the past, the part that holds our abilities and most importantly, our memories."

It's just like Lily said, the memories will return after Vladimir calls back the other portion of us that stayed dead….

"My gift just happens to be Pyro kinesis. Liliana, Geo kinesis; yours, we will see"

Each pureblood's ability is different?

"Those whom we have turned ourselves are vampire's we have come to recognize as 'Aristocrats'. They are like family for they hold a great loyalty, and they inherit the same ability that we have, though as each one turns a new person the ability dilutes or weakens until it disappears all together after the 3rd maybe 4th generation down the bloodline"

So basically, each pureblood has a portion of a witch's power, Vladimir's warlock power. Anyone they turn inherits the same ability that that particular vampire has and that ability gets passed on a few more times until the bloodline is too diluted to have it.

"So any Slavic vampire who has a power from their pureblood's blood line is considered an Aristocrat" she nodded.

I take it those four vampires' that kidnapped me earlier must be Aristocrats.

"Anyone after that is just a common vampire, though they appear different than one descended from an Original"

I couldn't help but wonder "If we kept a portion of the power Vladimir gave us, what power does he still have as a pureblood?"

She stopped and made a sharp turn to face me, the cold look was back up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? And you will now refer to him as 'father', you will address him with the upmost respect" she hissed.

She extended her arm up the left, pointing to a door we had come to. "This is your room for the night."

**.**

**.**

_**Italic**__: _**speaking in Russian…**

_Natalia has finally appeared…._

"_There is now no doubt that we will soon complete what we've waited centuries for" _

"_I hadn't anticipated she would already be a vampire"_

"_Could this affect our outcome?"_

_I believe she can still be restored…_

"_I will handle that"_

"_It is clear that this is our fate. I have no doubt we will be ready by the next celestial event"_

_Yes, all that is required is a little more patience._

"_What about Dimitra?"_

"_I already know where she is"_

"_You found her?"_

"_Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_Because it is unnecessary to bring her in just yet; it wont be long, when the time is right, I will send for her"_

_There is still time, Natalia has returned and all the pieces are finally coming together….._

_._

**So what do you think? Pheww… obviously more of the story will come with surprises and new progressions but so far it feels good to have most of the intro out of the way. Now we can get to the REALLY JUICEY STUFF ;) lol. Any predictions? lol  
**

**Please Review, let me know what you guys think so far!**


	5. Vladimir

**Chapter 4) Vladimir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

**.**

This is just perfect; here I am in possibly one of the most lavish and comfortable bedrooms in the world, worthy of a Queen, but how am I expected to find any sleep here after everything I've heard in the past few hours?

The room was still dark, and the skies still held gradients of dark grey but I could still tell there was light rising far in the horizon behind the clouds. I had just spent the short time since Megara showed me where I'd be staying just tossing and turning under the covers. If anything, I had slept for some 5 maybe 10 minutes but the only thing I could focus on is imagining how these other girls and I had lived. Giving myself mental images, I tried piecing together this alternate life I once had.

Obviously medieval times lacked the luxuries and conveniences of today's world, since the kremlin came into existence in the 11th century or so, a pre-renovated form of these walls was once my home.

Did I grow up here? What was my 'other mother' like?

I could feel tears threatening to form in my eyes asking myself that last one…

Liz Forbes was the only person I had growing up. My father was only there for part of my childhood; after he left my mother, he was still around though he began to show up less and less in my life. We three had our differences but they were my parents none the less; there isn't a pair out there that's perfect.

Both of them had a very hard time when it came to accepting who I was, a vampire. But despite that I wasn't given a choice when I was turned, it's never been something I regret. Being turned into a vampire is not something I would take back…

Not because of the strength or eternal youth….

But the confidence it helped me find in myself, the bravery….the nobility….the love…. It matured me. It made me more aware of the real things that matter in life, how it shouldn't be wasted, and how I can always make a difference instead of standing on the side helpless and looking pretty.

Eventually my mother saw that, but my dad only caught a glimpse once he was on his death bed.

And although I let them go with no regrets, even if I left things at peace and said everything I've needed to….. there's always been this feeling; I know they both loved me, but somehow I feel they were never fully accepting of my being a vampire. Primarily, my father….

I lowered the cover's some from around me and shifted to lying flat on my back as I looked up at the canopy of the large bed.

Vladimir.

Who are you?

Why have you brought me here?

To be a part of your family?

To rekindle some long lost father daughter bond?

I couldn't help but wonder how he compares to my late father.

I may never know. The idea of speaking to this man, claiming to be my dad from a past life, is very unsettling let alone getting to know him better.

His voice was very polite, formal and assertive with a heavy Russian accent and the way he looks at me, I can't help but feel somewhat intimidated. Does he honestly expect me to instantly be up and ok with these …. these …. newfound relatives in my life? For me to be Natalia like it was just yesterday?

How will I remember these things? And most importantly, will finding these answers change me?

.

A few winks here and there but overall the night was very restless.

The skies were still full of grey but daylight was very much outside and shown in through the windows. Not being able to stand another moment of just lying down with my thoughts, all I wanted was to occupy myself and clear my head. Might as well start the day

I had gone to bed last night by just stripping down to my tank and jeggings. Megara had insisted there as a wardrobe filled with any clothes I'd need, however tempting, I had just immediately curled under the covers.

A knock then came at my door; I finished smoothing out my made up bed and someone stepped in as I walked over.

Turning to see me, the woman was slightly startled but smiled none the less.

"Forgive me my lady, I thought you were still asleep" she explained with her heavy accent as she curtsied.

My lady? Hmm, I wasn't used to such formality.

"Who are you?" I inquired. I could tell by the sent I got off her that she was human; she turned back to face the door and gave a gesture.

"I am Halina, I have been assigned as your maid" she opened the door wider and a familiar face stepped in "And Sir Goraya here has come with your belongings"

One of the men that had brought me here last night appeared with a carrier full of my luggage that I had left back in my hotel room.

He didn't actually speak to me before but I knew he was a vampire and the one I had staked with the door handle.

Settling things in, he approached me with a smile.

"Good morning my lady, I do hope we can move on from how unpleasant our encounter was this previous night, allow me to formally introduce myself" I wasn't really expecting the… civility after the shots that were thrown.

He gave a slight bow before me with his arm placed over his abdomen "I am Jurek Goraya, it is a great pleasure to meet you Princess Natalia"

I couldn't help but scoff at the name

"You must be an 'Aristocrat'" I stepped back slightly. I took this time to scan him over. He was dressed very tidy yet semi-casual with a heavy pea coat for the weather. He had short wavy dark hair, green eyes and since he still had a boyish smile, his age is probably mid to late twenties.

He nodded "I have had several work relations with your family over the centuries. I am a second generation from Princess Megara's blood line"

Hence, someone who Megara turned, turned him.

Halina had attended to my bags from the carrier which I was uneasy about because this presumed that I was going to stay.

"Sorry" I looked to my feet on the carpeting "I'm a little weirded out by how nice your being since I figured you'd be bitter about the whole staking thing" he chuckled.

"It was all in self-defense. And I do hope you forgive our irrational behavior when bringing you here. We needed to confirm who you were" He gave another bow before beginning a retreat. "Your family will always have my loyalty"

He then gestured to my things.

"Your sister asked me to recover your belongings for you as I am in direction of our kinds relation with Moscow's hospitality and tourism facilities. I have taken the liberty to have our men gather all your things from where you were formerly staying and covered your previous expenses. Have a nice day and I look forward to our next meeting Princess" and with that he left.

What, what, what? Seriously?

I said I was staying the night, not for good. They can't just assume my decision is made with that.

Hmm, and now that I think about it, seeing as how the Russian Federation holds relations with these vampire's, it shouldn't be surprised they have insiders and negotiations living among the general population.

As Halina began to unpack my things, I moved to stop her "No no, you don't need to put anything away"

I shoved the things she neatly folded out back in.

"What's wrong, sister; this home not to your liking?" Megara appeared at the door, already propped up for the day without a hair out of place. Early riser I take it.

"I agreed to stay the night, I never said I would be living here now" I countered.

She came further into the room and began fumbling through one of my open bags.

"Where else do you possibly have to go? You're here in Russia on your own, and you lack fluency in the language meaning you're on a simple visit. Why bother with a hotel, where else is one's place than with family?" she was giving a falsely sweet voice while she pulled out some of my clothes, giving each one a facial opinion, judging my wardrobe to herself.

I can't help but feel like I should be offended by her expressions at my fashion sense. It's most likely due to how not everything I put on me is Chanel or Valentino like how she is. Don't get me wrong I have a fair share of my own nice things but I also usually settle for my income in life, and do so while still having expenses and looking hot.

"For your information, I'm here in Russia for work. I've been given auditions for productions at the Bolshoi Theatre.

With an amused grin, she raised an eyebrow as I pulled my things away from her and sat in front of a vanity to do my makeup and hair.

"Wonderful, meaning if you take up these rolls, you're stay is extended and possibly becomes permanent if your line of work is successful-"

"-and if I like it here" I added.

"And as pretty as the place is, still on the if about it" If things really did become serious with my line of work here, I had actually planned on moving in with my friend Natasha. She was currently still on tour with the Moscow ballet but I guess the Kremlin is now my hotel.

"Well I'm sure you'll see things our way soon" she moved back towards the door "Breakfast will be served in half an hour. Do make yourself presentable for father and join us in the dining room across the courtyard for breakfast" she asserted in her thick Russian accent.

Oh hell no!

There is no way I want to face that guy right now. No, I'm just… just not ready. Besides, I have studying, a meeting and a vocal practice. I can't put my entire life aside for these people

"I think I'll pass on breakfast" I stood and pulled out my outfit of skinny black pants, black and gold belt, a cream colored cowl neck sweater, laced military style jacket that held one hook at the front with decorative ruffles near the bottom of the sleeve and black boots and gloves.

She stopped in her tracks right at the door.

Slowly, she turned around with a disbelieving look "Excuse me?"

I didn't look at her as I continued getting changed. No doubt she would send a beam of fire hurtling my way any second now.

"I have my own agenda to take care of so our little Brady Bunch moment will have to wait til later" I pulled my book bag onto my shoulder.

"And this should be at the top of your list" she asserted "such insolent behavior after we brought you into our home. You should be thanking us and pay your respects to father after centuries apart"

With all her condescending looks and now nagging, yeah she really is a 'big sister'.

I made a sharp turn towards her "I didn't ask for any of this. And whatever this is" I waved my hands out "it still hasn't fully sunk in so forgive me but I still need time to myself. All I can say right now is that I guess I'll be back later" she crossed her hands over her chest and glared as I walked past her to the door.

"Well you should at least inform father of your plans and excuse yourself!" there she goes again with the whole father thing.

I sighed and left the room.

.

I spent a few minutes just roaming around the hallways making back and forth turns; I was trying to jog my memory on where I had walked through last night. How hard can it be to find an exit? Am I even on the first floor?

After a little more exploring, I finally came to one of the grand hallways I had seen last night and made my way through the archways that led outside.

"You're leaving us?" I looked to see Lilly standing at a hallway to my left and came to a halt.

She was already dressed up for the day with her perfect gold curls intact, peeking out from her white hat and matching white pea coat that somewhat fanned out over her sweater, sailor skirt, tights and boots. She looked just like a perfect antique doll with her rosy cheeks.

"No" I took two steps backing up to stand in front of her "I just have some of my own business to take care of but I'll be back later" I explained hoping she didn't think of it as some excuse to get away from them. Though, about 30% of it was for that reason, just for a short while longer.

"Can't we eat quickly and I'll come along with you?" she suggested with those big blue eyes of her s.

Ergh…..I guess it wouldn't be so bad having Lily come with me but, then again that could just distract me from work and get me into asking more questions and jumbling up my head. Plus, I'd have to face Vladimir if she left.

"I'm sorry, I have to head out now and it'd be better if I took care of this stuff on my own" I gave sympathetic smile.

She nodded in understanding "I see, though, father was hoping to spend more time with you and Uncle's Feodor and Maxim would be eager to see you-" My eye's widened.

Whoa, what? Uncles?

Last night, Lily said Vladimir had two brothers and a sister but I didn't think….

I shook my head and shut my eyes for a moment "wait, uncles, they're alive?" I looked down at her.

"Of course they're alive silly, purebloods are immortal"

Well yeah but I assumed it was just Vladimir and us that had returned! So these 'uncles' whom were once warlocks as well, also became Pureblood vampires with witch powers? Exactly how much of this family tree has been brought back and turned?

"So they turned as well, and they're here…?" I inquired though it wasn't much of a question.

"Indeed they are." came a voice and we both looked up to see Vladimir who had walked up behind Lily, putting a hand over her shoulder.

I couldn't help but swallow a lump in my throat.

He gave a warm smile down to Lily before looking back up at me "I told you I could reintroduce you to your family. "_Them _means more than just Megara and Lily" he noted, hoping to spike my interest. "Unfortunately, your cousins aren't present at this time but they will rejoin us soon"

_COUSIN'S_ too?! See this is exactly what I wanted to avoid with him today!

I couldn't help but bite the inside of my cheek and looked down to my boots. He took note of my change in demeanor.

"Run along to the dining room, my precious. They are now serving the table" he patted her back forward and she nodded at him before looking back at me.

"I'll see you when you return Nata-, oh, Caroline" she corrected with a sweet smile before moving past us.

As it was just us two, I still had a hard time looking Vladimir directly in the eye and subconsciously gripped the strap to my book back nervously.

"I take it you do not wish to join us for breakfast, Natalia?" he mused.

I sighed at how he referred to me "Please" I looked up at him "I just need to take care of some of my own business that I came for here in Russia. Besides, with everything that I've learned in the past few hours here, understand that I need time to myself…" I didn't know how to refer to him because I didn't want him to be offended by my using his first name, and calling him father would be too weird for me.

I looked back at him with pleading eyes.

He then nodded "Very well, my dear. These things take time, I know. Yet I do hope your day goes well and that you will see me upon your return. There is much to learn and discuss" he made a side step as for me for walk past him with his arm out.

Thank goodness. I mustered a half smile at him and made my way out.

.

.

The day was going pretty good so far. The light snow that had fallen last night had faded away and the sun peeked through the clouds a few times. It was primarily windy around the city.

After meeting with another producer over coffee on upcoming projects for the season, I had been asked how I am with singing. I wasn't too sure of it myself; voice training had been a huge part of my degree plan and I did have my rock star fantasy's as a kid but I've never leaned too much into musicals since I've been performing. That's a new level of drama I've never explored too much, but Mr. Rochmev wanted to get a feel for how I faired. You'd never guess what he had me do…

We had been at a rooftop table of a public patio café on the second floor and he literally asked me to do a hymn or chant right there with others around…

_The idea of something like that out of nowhere definitely made me nervous as it would undoubtedly draw attention to us, making me self-conscious of what they'd think of my singing here outdoors, with no music and if it would bother anyone. _

He sat leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed as if waiting with his critical eyes, daring me to step up to his challenge.

***Begin Flashback**

_I took a look at my surroundings, seeing people at the nearby tables consumed with themselves but would no doubt hear, with everyone sitting so close. I haven't ever been one to get stage fright or fear leaving my comfort zone but that doesn't mean I don't get the jitters or butterflies._

"_I believe in your studies it was emphasized how you must care not for what others think of your performance" I automatically nodded in confirmation. That's something I've tried to live by my whole life even if I used to be extremely insecure, I was always careful to hide it and take charge. _

"_English or Russian?" We had been speaking in Russian but I knew he understood English fairly._

"_Either" he encouraged. _

_Sitting up straight, I took a few deep breathes as I thought over what song to use._

_He sat forward in full attention with his fingers netted together and resting against his mouth as he watched me. _

_Looking back up, I had decided._

_Tapping my foot and very slightly bobbing my head to layout the beat and timing…_

"_**The sun is creeping up my wall…"**_

"_**But it can't brighten up what is covered in dirt…" **__my volume started out somewhat low, as if trying to limit it to us. _

"_**Words were thrown around like stones.."**_

"_**Why does it feel so good to hit where it hurts…" **__I could tell by his expression he was urging me to continue but take it up a notch._

"_**I never felt so low but I'm not ready to let go…"**_

_Another deep breath… I could see people nearby looking over but didn't pay it mind and stayed focused on Mr. Rochmev_

"_**I don't know how it's gonna be**_

_**The day's keep crashing in on me.." **__I could feel my voice gaining power and I shut my eyes as I just carried on with the words_

"_**Now that you're done."**_

"_**I wonder where you are tonight,**_

_**All it took was just one fight. **_

_**It all went wrong.**_

_**Yesterday is gone!" **__I beamed and nodded out the brief pause._

"_**I know time can't take it back**_

_**He said she said we fell into those games**_

_**Soldiers ready to attack **_

_**Flying a white flag, I am taking the blame**_

_**You can run but I know **_

_**Your not ready to let go" **_

_I opened my eyes to look back at him and took note of the absolute silence except for my singing _

"_**I don't know how it's gonna be**_

_**The days keep crashing in on me**_

_**Now that you're gone.**_

_**I wonder where you are tonight**_

_**All it took was just one fight**_

_**It all went wrong**_

_**Yesterday is gone…." **__I came to a strong yet soft finish looking to end it like that. _

**_A/N: Candice Accola actually sings this. Its hers_**

_His demeanor hadn't change much from the beginning but soon I heard talking and a sudden applause erupted from the people who were sitting around us here on the 2__nd__ floor deck.; each smiling and speaking their polite comments in Russian._

_I couldn't help but smile and feel the blush on my cheeks._

_I was flattered but the real opinion that matters here is Mr. Rochmev_

_He then reached for his coffee and brought it up to him with a "not bad" expression and amused grin forming on his face.._

_What could this mean…_

_After his drink "I belief you have potensial" he declared in his thick Russian accent. "Ve are planning new productions of a few well known musicals and it vould be in yur best interest to audition" he informed me. _

_Oh wow, that would be some big project._

"_First you practice very much. Yur speech is loud but yur singing must be stronger" he sternly advised._

_I eagerly nodded at this. True I was always known for my loud voice, assertive attitude and was known to have a big mouth but a musical would definitely require a lot of voice lessons and getting vocal chords to hit a new range…_

***end flashback**

Now with that, here I am at the local library, looking up some of the theatre's new plans for the season on my laptop.

I discovered they were planning to put together a new performance for 'Into the Woods', 'Camelot' and 'Beauty and the Beast' by winter. I've heard of each of these before but still couldn't calculate how I'd measure up; plus, I'd need to study each story, every version and phrase, it's history, right down to the punctuation marks. They would also be performed in Russian. I was brushing up on the language slowly but still doing well; and the songs would be in English thankfully.

Making my way around the library, I scanned over the aisles, looking for the novels and recordings of the 3 musicals so I could check out each style, song, actor and the literature of each tale.

I looked around to see one of the help desks here in hopes of asking where I might find these.

I walked up to the man sitting behind his computer, his eyes meeting mine as I approached.

**(When not a flashback, italicized means speaking another language; italicized = Russian)**

"_Hello, could you tell me where I find these books and movie?"_I handed him the list of things I needed, spelling them out in Russian of course.

"_Yes, all the books will be on the third floor adult reading collection under the Fiction Literature, and the dvd's will be on the second floor media room_" he directed me.

I thanked him with a smile and scurried over to the elevator.

Stopping at the media room first; I had taught myself to read the alphabet and was able to find the 'Camelot' and' Beauty and the Beast' movies and plays. And as I looked for the recording of "Into the Wood, I looked up to see the man I had met at the help desk across the room again. Our eyes briefly met but he automatically turned as if to talk to the associate on this floor.

Shaking the encounter off, I found what I needed and made my way back to the elevator.

Once I stepped out onto the third floor, I took a look around and began my search for the fiction section. Browsing around, I found it at the back left side aisles and started at the beginning of the alphabet, walking towards B and C. Along the way, a few of the titles caught my interest and I couldn't help but pull a few out to study the cover art and read through the back summaries of each. Placing a few extra one's into my arm with the disks for my own pleasure, I finally spotted the title of Beauty and the Beast one of the spines in the upper shelves.

Taking it into my hand, I had partially pulled it out before stopping.

Behind the book, I could see onto the other side of the shelves and beyond the spines, a few aisles down, I spotted the form of the same library assistant I had met on the two previous floors.

How did he get up here so suddenly?

He was looking away when I spotted him but I could tell by how he stood facing this way, he had been watching me…..

What the….?

No, no way…

Am I being trailed again?

Quickly, averting my eyes, I took the book with me and began to casually make my way down the aisle.

Tapping into my heightened senses, I could hear movements, feet and turns of the body…. I can feel eyes on me past the book shelves in between us…

Coming to the end of the aisle I made a sharp turned and pressed myself softy to the tall book case. He would notice my stop when I he didn't see me walk further. I could hear him walking in the opposite direction towards the end of the case that would cover him from my view. I took this moment to open up my book to appear as if I were looking it over, just in case, and making sure the swish of the pages could be heard.

I heard the steps go further and at this point they were standing on the opposite end of the book case that I am, both of us completely hidden from each other. Hoping he still believes I am ignorant of him following me, I closed my book and began walking forward in the direction the shelves began.

I could hear that he moved down the aisle I had once been standing in. He took a brief pause, probably to see if I had indeed been looking for what I told him I needed. I took this time to spring…

As soon as he reached the end of the aisle I had been in to look around the corner at my retreating form, I was gone. Finding me nowhere in sight he faced back where he walked from to come face to face with me. Fangs retracted and hand at his diving for his throat, he reacted quickly and took hold of my arm before I could clench his neck but I still used the other to push him up against the book case. The book case rumbled but before it could fall back, he used the opposite hand to reach behind him to steady it, the only sound erupting from the potential avalanche of books was one or two that gravity did take hold of when nearly tipped over. Still, none of the few people in silent room reacted to the noise.

Smooth, definitely a vampire. And by his discretion and gentle reaction to my surprise leap definitely an Aristocrat.

"I knew it. What do you want?" I hissed in a whisper "Did my _daddy _send you?" I snatched my hand out of his hold and stepped back.

He let out a breath, pulling himself from leaning on the bookcase and composed himself "Forgive me, my lady" he too spoke softly, with his Russian accent

He looked to be in about his late 30's and dressed nicely in business casual attire "I am Petro Blinov. I am diplomat, litterateur of di strigoi, an in charge of our kind's records and private archives held in dis library" he put his hands up in defense "Ven you were spotted in di area, I vas called by yur father to look into vhat business brought you her" I scoffed.

Great, so this guy has been keeping tabs on me all day, no doubt having people everywhere I've been today report back to him. They did say they have insiders all over the place. I guess "big brother" see's all, who knows daddy dear could be constructing his own utopia.

Just when I thought I had cleared my head and relaxing to the things I enjoy. Well, at least I had a few hours to myself…

"Look, I don't need a babysitter. What I do with my time is my business" I warned him, again in a whisper before gathering my books and turning away. Are these people suspicious of me for something?

"Please do not be offended" I could hear him following behind me "He is merely concerned foor how yur doing, how yur handeling being introduced to our vurld; he hopes you to return to the capital soon. He has searched century's fer you, after all. This is time for you to all be together. "

I rolled my eyes at this. What so he wants to get to know me and make up for over 600 years of time apart. After all that time, is a few hours away really so much to ask for?

"And not only dat. You are not at your best right now, lady Natalia" I turned back to face him. And just what is that supposed to mean? I raised an eyebrow with a questioning look by what he defines as 'my best' "Pardon?"

He took a few looks around, just to make sure we still weren't disrupting the silence as bystanders went about their business "I mean, you are presently not as immortal as the other Purebloods" So he's referring to the fact that I wasn't turned into a vampire like them through Vladimir's immortality spell

"So what, I'm still a vampire I can take care of myself" I declared. Honestly the outside world really isn't that dangerous "besides it's not like I have any enemies to worry about" I turned back to head over to the checkout station.

"But your family does" I stopped mid step, curiosity once again spiked. Eyes flickering a bit, I had a slight space out moment before turning back to Petro. He leaned forward slightly as if to fill me in on something.

"It is best yer father tell you himself, but jus know every ruler faces enemies. Der are reasons why our kind lives in secret. Yer family's legend is known in dis part of di world. If it is discovered a real Aleksandrovich walks des earth, some would see to it yer family is never whole again. With you as you are now, it is best you remain a legend" his eyes were intense and gave me warning to beware.

The way his husky voice dropped just above a whisper, it sent creepy chills up my spine.

"Speak with yer father. And for now it best you keep those you surround yerself with ignorant of your discoveries" he nodded before stepping back and taking his leave.

What in the world does all this mean? Oh so now he's worried I'll be staked, because that's something that can kill me but not them? I still feel none of this truly involves me. Lily told me herself, we may be one in the same but the part of me that holds who Natalia was is gone and maybe it's best he not restore it. Is he that determined on having his family back? What about the new lives we were each given? Does he really already love me like the daughter he lost centuries ago? Not to mention, having a family of vampire's who can't die with warlock power can make sure he stays leader of the Slavic vampire's…. hence where allies and foes come in.

I sighed. Maybe it is time I face him.

Gosh, when did my life suddenly become a soap opera? Then again, this coming from the drama major, I really shouldn't be talking.

I finished up and made my way out of the library. Pretty much the rest of the day, I spent trying to study at the park but I couldn't quite get myself to focus after what Petro mentioned to me. All clarity that I managed to get today was once again clouded by questions and curiosity about Vladimir and this family.

The stories couldn't distract me and I ended up tuning out the play as I tried to watch them on my laptop. I groaned at my short attention span every time a new scene appeared and I could barely recall what I had just watched.

Pulling myself away from against the tree I had been sitting under, I took a few minutes to stretch myself out, get the blood flowing and even some jumping jacks here and there. Not many people were around, at least not within range so I decided to do my vocal practices here.

Doing my Do Re Mi warn ups, I remembered that now my vocal practice will have to include more singing if I'm going to be in a musical. Maybe, I should even seek coaching at a conservatory or go back through some of my college texts and song books.

I continued with the practice and tried wrapping my head around the different notes and ranges. I also got to practicing more of my Russian thanks to my Rosetta Stone kit. After, a little while longer though, I found that I still wasn't fully focused and began losing everything I tried teaching myself only minutes later.

I tossed the books aside and just leaned back onto the grass. What am I going to do?

The downside about choosing to start over in a new place, a new life in a distant country is the loneliness that starts out with it.

I didn't expect to find an entire family here in Russia. These people are still complete strangers to me, even Lily. I let out a deep breath with my eyes closed. Maybe that's it, maybe I just need to vent out all these emotions and hear a familiar voice. Just for a little bit.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I hit dial and brought the phone to my ear. Who better than my best friend who happens to have years of life experience…

After a few rings I heard a pickup..

"Hello?" came a husky yet familiar voice with a yawn.

Oh crap! I forgot about the time difference. Sure here it's late afternoon but there it's early in the a.m.

"Oh, uh hi!" I chuckled apologetically "I didn't mean to wake you I just kinda, dialed without thinking"

He laughed softly with a groan of sleepiness "It's alright. It's been a while now, what's up?" I could hear him straighten himself out. I exhaled, thankful he was glad to hear from me again. I haven't seen him since my mother's funeral but Stefan has always been the good guy that's there to lean on.

"A lot" I muttered bluntly "I hit the road and decided to settle things here in Moscow. Everything started out great but then-" I came to a sudden stop as I thought over what I was about to say to him.

There's no casual way to tell your friend you just discovered your long lost family from 600 years ago and that you're actually a Russian Duchess from the middle ages. This isn't a cross over between the Princess Diaries and World of Warcraft or whatever… And aside from that, I couldn't help but think back to what Petro had told me about keeping this a secret from any outsiders or anyone with no need to be involved. My eyes wandered trying to think of what to say. How would I get advice from Stefan without actually telling him the source of the trouble?

"Caroline, you ok?" he mused thoughtfully after my silence.

"Yeah" I went on and shook my head out of it "things are just suddenly starting to get complicated and lonely here and maybe.."

"Maybe, you're feeling a little home sick?" he finished and I could tell he had a reassuring smile from where he was.

I couldn't but laugh at his deduction "Yeah"

"Listen, Care all you've ever wanted is adventure and I know what it's like to go from place to place. Sure you get nostalgic for what's old and familiar to you but your great at being a vampire, you're great at making friends and you've got a bright outlook on life. I promise you in the end your journey will all be worth it, you just have to take a chance and that's something you've always done and succeeded in"

The biggest smile was on my face. He really was the good guy who would always be the hero. Stefan's always there for me. "Thanks, if I could give you a big hug right now I would"

I felt some of this heavy load lift at talking to Stefan. I could feel myself getting more motivated just by hearing him.

"It's no problem" He chuckled on his end of the line.

"Well I certainly have met some new people. We're not very close but they're in my life now and I've never been one to be anti-social" I still wouldn't directly reference what's been going on but Stefan knows if I don't spill every detail, I do it for the best.

"Exactly, and you know if you ever need any help or just wanna talk you can always call me" he assured and I nodded at his words.

"Thanks" be both gave a laugh "Anyway thanks for the pep talk, I'll let you get back to sleep since it's still early over there"

"Yep, sure is. I'll talk to you later. Good night, Caroline." He yawned out.

"Good morning, Stefan" ending the call, I felt a lot more comforted and inspired.

**(A/N: I'm not going to mention where or who Stefan is with in this story or dive into the whole Stelena V. Delena V. Steferine etc etc. because that's not what this story is about lol and I'm still not sure about how I'm feeling on that either right now XD; And I'm not 100% positive but I highly doubt Stefan will be making a in person appearance in this story)**

Gathering up my things, I knew what I had to do. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? I don't know who Natalia once was but Caroline Forbes isn't afraid, she doesn't back down from any obstacle and she faces things head on. I need to try to look at this as a cool new adventure. I need to at least give Vladimir a chance to show me things his way. Bill Forbes will always be my father, but maybe, just maybe, I could make room for a second one.

.

.

The human guard held his arm out, permitting me to enter the elaborately carved out vintage double doors.

Turning the antique door handle and stepping quietly inside, the room was dimly lit and felt warmth emitting from the large fireplace on one end of the room. The private office smelled of freshly carved wood, cigars and brandy. Across from where I stood, I could see the polished mahogany desk, with the chair slowly turning around towards me.

Staring back at me, Vladimir looked very pleased as he stood "Do come in"

I let the door close behind me and moved forward, I want to hear all I need from him. I want to know who he is and ….. who I was…

Placing his hands in his pockets, he took note of the awkwardness of this father daughter meeting as well. "So, you were gone all day" he walked around his desk "Did you get your work taken care of?" he went on trying to make small talk.

"Well, I thought you'd know that considering you had me followed" my voice was monotone and looked back at him, expressionless.

"Not followed, I just had them check up on you" he stood in front of me and I flinched slightly when he put his hands on my shoulders "Finding you again after so long, you can't blame me for making sure I know where you are and how you're doing being back in Moscow. I realize things aren't how they were centuries ago but I want to know my daughter again" His usually very serious and deep voice attempted to lighten and gave a smile.

I shifted slightly and looked down to my feet. It still felt so foreign, it was hard to believe.

I'm someone's daughter again….

He cleared his throat and released me, hoping to move forward with the conversation.

"I promise you it won't always be this way" he reached into his pocket and jumbled a bit with his phone "My uh, my men informed me how you are a performer" Turning his phone to me, he played a 15 second clip of my singing at the café earlier today.

He chuckled awkwardly and I couldn't help but join in "You have lovely voice"

Were we having a moment? Sure he went overboard the 'overprotective father' roll today but he actually got me to smile. I can feel that I'm not as rigid or tense as I was when I came into the room.

Vladimir is an actual person, he's not entirely the intimidating vampire prince I saw yesterday.

"Thank you" shifting awkwardly, he held his arm out towards the sitting area by the fireplace.

We both sat down opposite of each other and at that moment we both knew what needed to be said.

"I didn't want to lose my family. The 13th century with the rise of Moscow was a barbaric and bloody period in time. I had spent my youth doing nothing but battle and magic. Just like how my own father was a ruler, I knew I was destined for greatness. When I ascended over this province of Russia, I expanded our land, our kingdom, I conquered. Yes this being by fairly violent needs but unified our people, extending brotherhood to nearby provinces. Your uncles, Maxim and Feodor ruled their own lands as well"

His eyes had glazed over as if he were looking back in time himself. Now here's my first question…

"I heard you were all witches er- uh, Warlocks. That uh helped during your conquest and rule right?" he nodded.

"We could possibly be called the most powerful Warlocks of our time, but none the less, great power comes with great danger. Immortal or not our people have always been of an ambitious nature. With the revolts came threats to each of our lives, even our own home was not safe" he informed as I tried picturing this. "I would not watch my children be murdered or turn over my kingdom to the enemies, so my brothers and I decided we would cast a legendary spell we were told of; the very spell that had stretched out on this earth in the recent centuries. As witches we already knew of vampire's and knew we were committing a great abomination against nature, yes we could have merely been turned but I did not want us to live with the struggles and limits that came with being a common vampire on a diluted blood line. Call it ego but we were born royalty after all. My brother's and I wished to perfect the spell, immortality spell, make it our own yet not lose sight of who we are"

My eyes were staring widely back at him in fascination with my jaw slightly slackened.

"It wasn't perfect but none the less, we succeeded" his voice was intense and reflective at those last two words.

I shook my head a bit. "But, what exactly happened? _Are_ you like half vampire half witch because it's been said, no one can ever be both. It's like trying to light a match underwater"

What somewhat tipped me off is that he nodded, agreeing with each of my statements.

"And does that mean I was a witch in this previous life too?" There's never been any magic from me in my life, whenever in need we would just rub the magical Bonnie lamp to save the day.

"No, you never practiced. Until the revolts started you were all unaware of my witch heritage, therefore lived as a non-supernatural human. Unfortunately being a grand Prince requires much time and leaves little to spend with family as well. Sadly I wasn't very prominent in your childhood but I'm hoping that changes now that we are back together" he really did look sincere.

A second chance, huh?

"My brothers and I divided our power among our children for protection. But there was never a chance to teach you how to tap into it" he went on. "We had to flee our home and re-gathered to make us immortal, and our spell was designed to give us strength, speed, eternal youth, everything that comes with being a vampire yet let us retain our warlock power…"

I _think_ I know where this goes… He stood up and walked over the a box sitting on a case standing beside the fireplace.

"But such magic needed to call upon _dark forces_…..we called upon the sun for life, and one of nature's immortal instruments" But I thought there was only one….

I couldn't even finish the thought as I saw he pulled out with his own hand, a vervain flower; and it wasn't burning him….

He walked back over to where he sat, he rubbed it around on his hand in demonstration

"Vervain cannot harm us the way it does a vampire like the one who turned you." He tossed it aside.

So this is another one of those differences.

"Nature has more than one immortal object and we restore a lost one whose remnants had been frozen under the Siberian tundra for thousands of years. It is called the Silene tree and it's frozen remaining tissues were still able to be of use. After the spell was cast onto magical blood, I had you drink unfortunately had to stab you all in your sleep." He looked down onto his joined hands, as if ashamed to look me in the eye.

No doubt that moment didn't win him father of the year award "Just like the Originals" I noted.

"But I knew you would each return, I did it all so no one could ever harm you. It's what every father wishes for his daughters" he walked over to me with apologetic eyes "I was already a vampire, and we were called into battle during your transitions. We trusted you each with our coven of witches agreed to rejoin in a safer location….And I'm sure you know what happened from there" his arm reached up around my shoulder very slowly. He hesitated at touching me at first but I didn't give him a look of reluctance and aloud his consolation.

"And we are not like the Originals" I looked up at him "You told me before that you had met them all. How is that?" he we go. Boy that is a long long looonnnngggg story.

"Its…" how exactly do explain that "…all so weird. I just happened to come across them. For a time they had come through the small town I was living in and we were acquainted"

I really didn't want to dive into the whole doppleganger, hybrid curse thingy. Much less that the original hybrid just happened to have a crush on me so I'm just gonna skim over the details.

"Did one of them turn you?" he asked with evident deep interest.

I shook my head "No, see I was in a car accident and unknowingly knew someone who was a vampire. They gave me their blood to heal but an enemy of theirs killed me to get back at them. But all that was before the Originals showed up" there are millions of things to catch up on and it's not like a keep a diary, like Stefan does, that I can give Vladimir to study my life.

"But I do know that I'm descended from Klaus Mikaelson" wow it's been so long since I've said that name.

"The hybrid…" he juggled the thought to himself.

"Have you ever met them?" I couldn't help but wonder if Klaus knows about this family that's got similarities with his own backstory. No doubt he'd be interested.

"No, that is another reason our existence is so correlated and cloaked. I do not wish to risk making such a powerful enemy. They are vampire royalty as well but I want nothing to come in the way of watching over our homeland and our own people. Yes, perhaps one day our existence will be widely known but over the ages I have just longed to find the members of my family"

Thinking it over, Klaus really would see it as competition.

"I was not expecting you to be one of them" looking back up he was looking at me so seriously "I had planned to make you absolutely immortal like we. I do not like the idea that your life can be taken by a stake or that your life is linked to his" he brushed my cheek with the hand that had previously been on my shoulder.

True, I'm not completely indestructible but I still doubt anyone would come out of the blue to stake me now a days. Also, it's not like anything could threaten Klaus.

"Going on from earlier, we are different. My spell was a crime among crimes to the earths balance" he stood and began pacing in front of the fire place. "The silene remains we used were disposed of but I had no idea…. That similar contents existed in modern day garlic…"

Woah! Isn't that an old vampire myth that turned out to be not true?

"It burns us, and prevents compulsion" he went on "and though we cannot be killed, cannot enter a home without being invited in and compel vampires and humans as they can, our predatory expressions are different and, we suffer another limit….

He was fumbling around with something on his hand. I noticed he had two rings placed on the same finger. One of them must be a day light ring but I then saw him remove the second one….

Walking forward, there was a decorative mirror hanging over the fireplace but as he stepped closer, I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"We do not have a reflection"

I've heard this before! Yes, now _that_ is a classic vampire myth!

"We came up with a spell on our rings to create the illusion of how we presently appear onto mirrors and photography."

Picking up his ring, he came and sat back down next to me.

I stared forward and let out a deep breath.

"Woah" I whispered.

"I know this is much to take in, but I paid high prices just to make sure our family carried on. When I discovered Megara had been reborn into this world I knew I was destined to find you all. My brothers and I searched and searched over the centuries. That is my remaining power, I have a second sight. I am the ultimate locator spell, my mind allows me to see or track one's essence and I knew you were Natalia before I entered that room last night." I allowed myself to look back up at him again.

"This means everything to me. You are my daughter. I had lost your mother to the travesties that come with being a powerful ruler but I would not let my title cost me you as well."

I was awed by how it seemed his voice cracked for an instant, but he composed himself.

"This is your home" he placed his hand over mine and stood. "Will you stay with us?" he pulled me up too "Caroline, will you let me show you Natalia?"

I wasn't even sure if I could talk at this moment but he looked so pleading and sincere. Like how my mom used to look at me…. This man…..this man was….. he was…my father.

I let a comforting smile spread on my face and nodded "Yes"

His expression instantly beamed with a whole hearted grin.

"Thank you" I nodded.

Suddenly, he made a loud call in Russian and the next moment, people were walking into the room. The filed in and approached us, and without stopping suddenly pulled my arms, backing me onto the couch.

"Woah, hey. What is this?!" where did these people come from? They all circled around us right out of nowhere!

By their strength I could tell they were aristocrats, but another faction of people took up word with Vladimir, speaking in Russian he gave approval for something.

"Do not worry, my daughter. Nothing will harm you, this is simply the spell that will call back your spirit" he explained.

"Wait, _now_?" Just like that he already wants to restore the part of me that was Natalia? "And why do I need to be held down?" I demanded to know.

"Because it will bring temporary discomfort" the group who I could now tell were witches, began chanting.

**A/N: remember when Davina was trying to take off the compulsion on Josh and give Cami her memories back? This is similar lol.**

Discomfort?

Suddenly a pressure was growing on my head. I gasped out at the sensation. Wait…. Its growing.

Seconds later, the room was filled with my screams.

.

**~ New Orleans~**

**.**

**3****rd**** person**

"What is it Davina?" Elijah paused from taking a sip of juice from they're gathering for breakfast at the Mikaelson Manor. They were all head figures of the city.

Each person was engaged among their own conversation around the table but he had noticed the puzzled expression that had sank on the witch's face. There was one other that took note as well…

"Did you feel that?" she consulted with Sofie Devereoux, the with sitting across from het at the large table.

"So there _was_ something?" she responded "It was very vague but I wasn't sure if it was magic or just me"

Davina looked back and forth between Sofie and Elijah "I think there was something, for just a millisecond."

It was then that more people began to turn and tune into the new discussion from the middle seats of the table.

"What is it?" Davina looked to Rebekah, who had asked from her seat while she set her fork down.

With an umm, she wasn't sure what to make of it and looked back down onto her plate of food.

"Are you alright, love?" the head of the table _and the city _asked the young witch from where he sat up ahead **;)**

"Its just, I…." Davina muttered out and noticed she now had all the attention "Sofie and I felt something. I felt it slightly more than she did…"

"A force of magic?" he went on.

Thinking it over, Davina concluded it to be true and nodded "Yes, briefly very briefly. But I'm positive that for a moment I felt this strange power emitting…. I don't know what or from where but it gave me a weird feeling in my gut"

She looked around back to Sofie, Elijah and a little around the rest of the table, deciphering what it was, then looking back at the head of the table "…..it felt evil"

.

**I am so sorry it's been like a week, but at least this chapter was long. I hope you guys enjoyed it and at least now we have most of the intros out of the way before we dive into the REAL JUICE ACTION ;D Guess who's making an appearance next chapter? LOL **

**Please Review!**


	6. Into the Past

**Ch. 5) Into the Past **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO**

_Italic~Speaking Russian_

_**Italic and bold~ Flashback**_

_**Italic, bold and underline~ A/N**_

**.**

"_We must hurry and make this quick! Let all our energy be centered! Let this present version of the soul, call back it's lost fragment!"_ My witches continued their chant, the fire was blazing madly from our side and the lighting of the room was flashing at the pressure it felt from the magic we called forth.

My daughter had slipped from the couch onto the floor with all her thrashing and screams as my men held each limb to control her. Her mind would slowly be moving in reverse, it shall travel back to show glimpses of her history. This act requires much magic, which is why I have my finest witches here to perform the regeneration; however it must be done quickly, the cloak placed over our use of magic and power wavers when such a spell as to reawaken a past life is utilized.

"_Let Natalia, re-inhabit her reborn flesh!"_ I boomed just as the all the windows from my private quarter burst open to fill the room with smoky wind and pressure. Suddenly, my daughter's screams were silenced and a sharp gasp escaped as the mist spiraled down through her.

.

My entire body was shaking! From the beginning it felt like my skull was being cracked open and black swirls were all I knew. I could hear my cries and the witches chants carry on. I don't know how much more of this I could take; with each of my limbs held down, I couldn't even sooth my head from the pounding blood moving through it. I could still hear the chants and winds from around the room but all of a sudden, the crashing of windows was heard and I stopped my scream to let out a deep gasp as I felt a heavy load lay onto me and swirl directly right onto my head.

Before I could even process this new feeling, the load then gave way and I got a sensation of falling.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Is that what is happening? All of a sudden the darkness cleared up but the falling sensation had brought me to a rising picture show of several of my memories just zooming up as I tumbled down….

Gosh is this how Dorothy felt when falling down that tornado? That would be the easiest way to describe it and I had a nauseating sensation growing in my head that could have me barfing any second if I wasn't so consumed with the voices and pictures.

**.**

**"**_**They say reincarnation is when one's spirit rein habits flesh once again. I don't know why but for some reason we were destined to meet again. The only concept I've ever been able to think of is that fate thought our tragic ends deserved another chance at happiness; that our spirits refused to move on with so much unfinished business during life"**_

_**.**_

_**A child vampire?**_

"_**Hi, I'm your little sister Liliana" she smiled up at me with her big blue eyes "but some people call me Lily" **_

_**.**_

_**He held both my hands in his and turned me towards the portrait "Our family….we are called many things; the Strigoi, the Slavic vampires or primarily for our royal family….The Slavic Purebloods."**_

_**Pureblood? Now what the hell does that mean?**_

"_**There are different vampire's? I have a new family? Some ancient royalty? He was a witch? ….**_

_**.**_

"_**Almost 700 years and that's how you greet your sister? " a condescending smirk then slipped through.**_

_**.**_

Those were the most recent events I've seen….

.

"_**You shud come wit me bock to Moscow. The Bolshoi is famous for its Opera" Natasha insisted as we in the kitchen bar of my studio apartment, chatting over tea. **_

_**Pouring myself a cup, I gave a skeptical look at the idea of Moscow and going into Opera's "Er… I don't know" I sat down with my cup "I haven't that many musicals. I'm primarily just in an actress" I mused, explaining some of my concerns. Not to mention that it's all the way on the other side of the world, with a difficult language to learn, and known for the coldest winters on earth.**_

_**She rolled her eyes with a smirk at my reasoning "But you haf the voice, the training for it. I've seen you perform and belief you could be great in it. Besides, dey haf normal plays as well, it is beautiful der an you could stay wif me. It is di perfect adventure. Tek eh chance Caroline." **_

_**.**_

"_**Ryan just calm down!" I couldn't hide my look of panic as Ryan was about to break out in hysteria with the gun he was pointing at me.**_

"_**J-just stay back, Caroline! You're not human, I saw that look you got while sipping on some IV blood bag. You're a demon!" he stumbled over things, as he backed further away from me. His entire stature was shaking, with his finger fumbling ready over the trigger**_

_**.**_

My last break up…

**.**

_**I couldn't see anything around me but I knew I had my eyes buried onto Stefan's shoulder. I could hear the priest continue with the eulogy but wanted nothing more than for him to shut up. I could feel the wetness dripping from my eyes and either trickling down my cheeks or settling into the fabric of Stefan's coat. I could still taste the remaining flavor of scotch as I had taken to drinking almost every day since I had received word of her passing.**_

_**The last of my family is gone….**_

_**.**_

At least that's what I thought….

My memories passing by, I'm witnessing my life be re-winded like an old VCR tape….

**.**

"_**My poor wounded Cecily!"**_

"_**My sweet wronged Gwendolen!"**_

"_**You will call me sister, will you not?" we embraced and turned to face those in the rolls of Jack and Algernon.**_

"_**There is just one question I would like to be allowed to ask my guardian"**_

"_**An admirable idea! Mr. Worthing, there is just one question I would like to be permitted to put to you. Where is your brother Ernest? We are both engaged to be married to your brother Ernest, so it is a matter of some importance to us to know where your brother Ernest is at present"**_

_**.**_

That was my portrayal of Cecily in _The importance of being Ernest_ play by Oscar Wildeas an undergraduate

.

"_**No, Jessie! Jessie, come here hold on. Hold on, just stay with me, please" I was at his side and frantically looked to check over his condition. In full panic I urged him to be strong and hold it together. **_

"_**Jessie" oh no…. "Stay with me! Please…." His face had greyed over in my hands and I could feel the tears on the brim of my eyes**_

_**.**_

So consumed with everything that was flashing and echoing around me, the falling feeling and head ache were slowly starting to settle as if I was getting used to it.

_**.**_

"_**No, don't you dare walk away from me! I swear to god Tyler if you take one more step we are done! Ok, no more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances ok we are DONE…."**_

_**.**_

"_**He's your first love; I intend to be your last, however long it takes" **_

_**.**_

"_**I know you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved…"**_

_**.**_

"_**Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!"**_

_**.**_

"_**I can take you"**_

"_**Wanna bet?"**_

"_**Yeah, I do"**_

_**.**_

"_**So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack"**_

_**.**_

"_**You suck"**_

_**.**_

The pace was starting to speed up and as panels of my childhood with my parent's divorce or as a cheerleader, hanging out with Bonnie and Elena zoomed by, all of a sudden the falling sensation came to a brief pause.

All the allusions and voices around me had silenced and turned black.

Frantically, I looked in every direction. What is this? Where am I? Some kind of void?

I don't know how long I had been left to dwell in a state of mindless self-indulgence but the swirls in my head soon returned and just like it would be if I were opening my eyes into the life for the very first time, I gasped.

Something was sinking into me…. Every part of my body felt numb but at the same time, I could tell something was coming together. Something just…clicked….

**.**

"_**Behold my empire, my precious Natalia" Papa held me against his chest as I sat with my legs over the balcony of our home, looking over the landscape that extended far into the green forests and beyond the great mountains up into the mist. **_

_**I looked out with wonder. It was so big, I could see the town below and distant villages. **_

"_**Are thee a king, papa?" I looked up at him. He patted my head with a chuckle.**_

"_**Yes, Natalia; I am Grand Prince of Moscow, making you, one of my princesses." My look was that of awe**_

"_**My blood is that of a warrior, a fierce ruler. My reign will expand" **_

**.**

"_**No, no mama" I was unmoving, my wrists trembled slightly as I held her blackening hand in mine. My face was expressionless, yet my mouth was left slightly agape as fresh tears rolled down my eyes.**_

"_**Y-you must be strong" she wheezed "Do not let the words of others affect thy spirit. Be not afraid to ascend, to love, to act for the better good. My precious Natalia, though art a Grand Princess. Thou art, an Aleksandrovich, but of most importance, thou art my strong, beloved daughter" **_

_**She gasped and entered a fit of coughs once again before her breathing hitched….and she lay motionless, eyes open and all. **_

"_**Alexandria!" a deep familiar voice boomed from the doors that were slammed open behind us.**_

_**My mind must have shut down for even as she coughed out her last breath of air, any nerve in my face had remained frozen in its place. My small hands had even stopped their trembling as they carefully dropped the lifeless hand. The only other things in motion were the vast streams of tears rolling down my cheeks. **_

_**Technically in just a few more years I'd be considered a full grown woman, yet how is it right now I feel like even more of a child than ever before in my life? My yet to react was out of confusion. Her last requests of me were to be strong and unafraid, but all I wanted to do was collapse at her side in hopes that I could warm her corpse to its lifelike feel. **_

_**I felt strong hands settled firmly onto my shoulders and pull me back. **_

"_**Take my daughter to her quarters. Order guards to watch over her all night; make sure Viktoria has Megara with her and do the same"**_

"_**Come, young Natalia" father's 'advisors' as he called them, pulled me away from the scene. I couldn't help but feel great disappointment in their failure. They are wise scholars and healers, are they not? Surely, they could have saved my mother from falling victim to the poison discovered in the meal. Surely, its spread could have been stopped in time.**_

_**As they hauled me off, I carried on reactionless but with unwavering tears, repeating the sight of my mother's bleeding nose and purpling face. **_

_**.**_

"_**Sister, why do you resent me so?!" I shrieked in anger at my elder sister's back as she walked away with Stasya and Tatianna at her side.**_

_**They stopped and turned to face me. I felt a lump in my throat at the condescending look she through, looking down at me. With her being 18 and I yet to turn 14, our differences in physique and stature added to the feeling of insignificance she arises out of me. **_

"_**Perhaps it is due to your irritating behavior, lack of discipline and inability to leave me be" she hissed. **_

_**Why does my presence bother her so? We are family, why can I never join them in their event gatherings, trips, picnics, horseback riding or lessons? **_

"_**All I wanted was to accompany you to receive back cousins Ivan and Vikenti!" I argued back, true they were both fully grown men know but they are the one's I do get along with quite well in the family.**_

_**She scoffed as she rolled her eyes "We will be riding our horses out onto the estate, you know not how to ride" **_

"_**That is because thou never allows me to join you three in practice" I countered angrily, while demanding an explanation for that as well. **_

_**She and Stasya snickered with their backs to me while Tatianna remained apathetic to my tantrum.**_

"_**It is unfair. We are sisters yet you view as some bothersome stranger" I seethed before she replied over her shoulder.**_

"_**I have told you many times, I have no 'sister'"**_

"_**A half relation still makes us sisters" I exclaimed at her usual one liners to me. Megara gave a sudden sharp turn to walk up to me, all traces of humor gone yet expressionless. **_

_**Stasya continued her chuckling at my statement.**_

"_**You may have been legitimized after father divorced my mother to be with Alexandria but do not forget your origins" she hovered tall over me, speaking with an icy tone. "The only 'half sister' I have is father's newborn Liliana. You and Dimitra are merely results of father's 'adventures' with a mistress and a peasant. We four share only a paternal figure; we are not equals" she declared **_

_**Such bitterness towards her own family….**_

_**She wasn't always like this, how can she see things in such shallow light? I do not understand our differences.**_

_**.**_

_**I gasped at suddenly being held firmly in place by strong arms. I was overwhelmed with a mystifying herb scent for men. Looking up into dark familiar eyes and a crooked smile, I was still surprised at his sudden appearance.**_

"_**My lord.." I let out and knew what was to come as he took my hand into his.**_

"_**Surely, her grace can spare me a dance as the night nears its end" he teased after spinning me to fall into the steps he led. **_

"_**Please, 'Natalia'" I insisted with an amused laugh. **_

"_**Very well… 'Natalia'…. 'Kristof'" he declared me to address him, to which I nodded in agreement as he twirled me. **_

"_**Forgive me, you must be tired after enduring the many suitors seeking your arm throughout the night" I couldn't help but blush at his notice. Was it that noticeable?**_

"_**I am very flattered by them all. It was just a little overwhelming" we chuckled. I am technically of age to be wed, I can tell by father's attitude he feels it would soon be time to look into who would be the most eligible candidates. The idea that my match must uphold the greatest benefit to our kingdom and be approved by my father is somewhat nerve wrecking. And tonight, to have so many noblemen seek my consideration was somewhat troubling. I am not used to such forwardness by men "I unaccustomed to having admirers"**_

"_**How can that be so?" he dipped me and we held that pose "a princess as smart, lovely and involved as you cannot tell me you have lived 17 years without taking notice" I could help but look up at him in awe and wonder. Kristof was roughly 9 years my senior, he had never taken notice of me before which is to be expected yet I couldn't help but be dazzled by his sudden notice of me. We saw each other often, yet two strangers that tended to cross paths was all we were. **_

"_**My apologies" he pulled me back up and released my hand and waist "I have upset you with my words" I automatically shook my head to reassure him. **_

"_**Not at all" I explained "I actually find it refreshing that you are the one man tonight who has not gone off on a drawl about themselves, with their riches and land."**_

_**We both laughed "My aim was for difference. I would have preferred to be the one with actual charm but showing lack of egocentricity is good too" **_

_**We continued our waltz once again. Well he is quite charming I'll give him that. His long wavy dark locks, high cheek bones and green eyes could whisk a woman away. Our dance was coming to a close with the song but I couldn't help but ask "Interesting how we've known each other for years yet never spoken til now"**_

_**I wasn't sure if it was subconscious but I felt him gently hold me closer to him "I was blind to not notice such a divine woman blooming before my very eyes" his voice had lowered and stared back at me intently, making my heart rate increase. I wasn't able to utter a word and he released me with the end of the song and gallantly gave a slight bow before kissing my hand, all without breaking eye contact "My gratitude for the dance… 'Natalia'" the way he said my name sent shivers up my spine.**_

_**.**_

"_**I am spoken for, keep your filthy hands off me!" I screeched yet was forced onto the grass by my throat as my horse was restraint. Laughter and sounds of struggle could be heard all around me and I was in full panic for myself and for my sisters. **_

_**This cannot happen! These savages are not men! They are lower that rats! I will have their head for this! I could feel myself want to cry but I refused to give up as I sunk my nails into the hand that held my neck to pry it off and I was backhanded for my action. It stung but I was still too much under instinct to fight for survival that I kicked his lower abdomen. It had been easy to do so as he was able to hike up my skirt slightly but it wasn't long before his bent over form in pain had taken hold of my ankle whilst I was trying to back away. He pulled me back forward to him and gripped harshly at my hair but I took aim to elbow him across the jaw. He groaned and released my hair to sooth his jaw yet his other arm still held me to him, no doubt leaving a bruise. I broke away from his hand yet he forcibly pushed my back onto the ground and as he took aim to hover over me again, a sudden gash was heard! My eyes had been closed and arms held up in defense but upon opening them, I gasped in shock for seeing a blade struck through his stomach and pointed between us. His eyes wide open in horror and pain, I immediately backed away from under his form. My dress ruined from the struggle and splashed with blood from the man's fatal blow. **_

_**Thank the lord, I was shivering and looked up in my greatest relief the see my father and his men had arrived. Retrieving his sword, he immediately decapitated my assaulter to which I shielded my eyes away from at the gory sight. Such violence, such barbarity men see…**_

_**I felt my father help me up yet I didn't open my eyes until we were away from the headless body. To my relief, my sisters were all gathered safely. Somewhat bruised yet safe, Dimitra was the first to rush to my side and I embraced her with every fiber of my being to see she was well. She was the first to be assaulted as our horseback ride on the estate was ambushed, I feared for her most of all and saw her blackening eye but overall she was ok. Liliana rushed into my father's arms wailing in fear with a bloody lip yet well. It all happened so fast, these men were on our private grounds, in our own backyard. These revolts were getting out of hand! **_

_**Dimitra and I were still embraced, yet as I looked behind her I noticed Megara trembling to herself, hugging her form covered by her tattered and slightly ripped dress. Dimitra turned to see her as well. We've had our quarrels and differences but she is still our sister. **_

_**We approached her and took her by the arms and shoulders to calm her as she composed herself, and she actually let us. **_

_**.**_

"_**Father what is this repulsive beverage" I choked slightly on it as we took our swallow. **_

"_**Rations" he replied bitterly. I could tell I shouldn't test him so, our being driven from our own home for protection would drive my father up the wall in wrath to defend his crown. **_

"_**When will we return home?" Liliana whimpered as she set her glass down after her drink. **_

"_**Soon, my precious; our family's rule does not end here, or anytime soon." He declared with a dark husky tone. **_

_**.**_

_**I groaned at a clash and whisper heard around me. Moving slightly, I peeked my eyes opened and let the blanket slip from my shoulder as I rubbed my eyes. I was on my side, yet turning onto my back, my vision adjusted to the dark to see a shine of silver and red gleaming from the moonlight shining from outside.**_

_**My eyes widened. There was a tall figure standing over me. **_

_**My breathing hitched for a bloody spear was hovering above my form.**_

"_**What is…?" I whispered before a sharp pain cut through my stomach and I experienced the greatest pain of my life before blackness overtook me..**_

_**.**_

Get me out of here! I arms which had once been held down in place had broken from and my scrunched eyes forced themselves wide open as I took in a much needed breath of air, like after you come up from underwater.

I gasped and heaved as my hands reached to my stomach and my beating head.

Panting, and sitting up from my place on the ground I stayed looking down at my pants and shoes while I composed myself.

I heard shuffling and muttering around me

"_She will be fine. She should be fully aware of herself now and enlightenment will bring back all the missing pieces over time"_

"_Excellent" _wait…. They were speaking in russian….

And I could understand every word as perfectly as English….

I finally looked up to see the aristocrats and witches gathered around me yet took note that two laid motionless on the ground.

A throat was cleared.

I turned around to see…..

Yes….its him.

I know it is….

And I'm…..

Sudden knowledge, faces, images, scenery had all spiraled back into my head. I just witnessed many evented I had experienced before, I recognized people, the Moscow region…. Yet it was all in fragments. It's like constructing a puzzle that you haven't looked onto the cover to see what it is you're putting together. However, there is no doubt in my mind that what I have been told was true….

I could feel a large lump form in the back of my throat

"отец" father

He held his arms out to me and I rapidly stood to rush up into his arms

"это правда, это правда. Я вернулся" my voice cracked.

_**(A/N: "Its true, it's true. I'm back")**_

That's right. I was speaking Russian. I didn't know how to process all this. Its like two girls had fused together to form one human being. I'm still Caroline in every possible way yet I feel attached to Natalia as well. There may only be many fragments so far but I can feel it is my soul that this is all genuine. That Vladimir is truly my father, that what I've been told is familiar.

I am an Aleksandrovich…..

I pulled me back to look down at me with a beaming smile as he held my cheek "_**welcome back my princess. After 600 years you have returned to us"**_

I nodded in bliss and we hugged again.

I heard those around us leave through the door yet paid them know mind. It was soon quiet once again and the room free of any other person but us, or so I thought.

"_**I take it the enlightenment was a success**_" I heard a strong yet boyish voice call from the door way.

Still together, we both looked over our shoulders to see someone standing at the doorway…

An all too familiar face…

"_**She has finally returned to us**_" he smiled charmingly and my eyes wide.

"_**Yes indeed**_" father chuckled as he released me "_**I believe no introductions are in order**_" he held his hand out from me to him.

"_**Kristof…**_"

.

.

**~ New Orleans**

**Davina POV**

"Is your mind still lingering on the sensation you felt at breakfast?" I shook out of the stupor I was in to look towards the door, fumbling around with the books I had been packing earlier.

"Uh no, just getting my things boxed up" I explained, closed them up and placed them into their respective bins. Tim and I were engaged now so I was leaving my place in the Mikaelson manor to move in with him.

"Really, cause I walked by and noticed you standing there motionless, with your grimoire, staring into space for a couple minutes" he teased in a false naïve tone. I sighed and rolled my eyes at this. Alright I guess I was a little distracted.

"Alright, I was trying to see if I can pick up any _peculiar _magical activity or after effects in the region but I can't sense anything out of what's ordinary going on." I shrugged, maybe I am thinking too much on this, I mean the feeling was so tiny and only lasted like a millisecond.

"There, there now love. Perhaps it was some naïve witch in a far off location that misused her magic?" He walked further into my packed up room in his usual walk tall stance with his hands behind his back "Could you sense from what direction it came from?" he pondered.

"No, which gives me the impression it came from a _very_ far off place. But what keeps bothering me is that I've sensed misused magic before and despite how tiny the feeling was, it was something completely foreign to me."

"That is strange, considering I presumed you to be the most powerful witch of the age" Klaus lingered around looking through my potions and spell books before turning back to me.

"That's why I'm hung up on this too… something unrecognizable yet with a bad vibe" I thought out loud. I've learned a lot over the years and harnessing my power is something that I've excelled in. It wasn't easy but with my practices, its use in times of battle, life and death struggles, as well as the help of Esther's grimoir, I didn't feel there was anything left in the world of magic that I didn't know of. Then again, they do say one never stops learning. There are something's out there we'll never know…

"Davina" Klaus stepped closer to me, his voice dropping slightly "you said it was very small, practically nothing, should that bad vibe concern us?"

I couldn't help but let out a breath and finally chuckle to myself "Of course not. Things are have been calm and ordered for quite a while now, I'm pretty sure it's not anything to think too much about." For all I know this could just be me getting worked up over nothing. We have our coven of witches and other people have theirs. What's important is that our lives and homes are doing well.

Klaus nodded, taking my word for it.

"I was only looking through my spells to see if I could detect it again cause curiosity got the better of me." I assured, though the only thing I should be looking into is planning my wedding.

I had turned back to my things and zipped up my luggage of clothes.

"Yes well, as it would seem there are more important matters to attend to." His composure was back to it's bold yet laid back and high class stature "Do know you are always welcome in our home and those of my family and our community are thankful to have your friendship and loyalty"

Klaus may usually be a big headed, self-centered, manipulative monarch at times but he can be honest and fair, so I took his gratitude with respect.

"Well now I'm ready to be more than just a guardian witch to the city, I'm graduating college soon, my newest art showcase in the quarter will be coming out soon and I'll be married within a few months so yeah, things are gonna be busy and mind blowing."

.

**Klaus POV**

"Especially with me as the flower girl" a voice like bells called from the doorway. A smile would instantly spread across my face at the sound.

Ah, my little princess…

She stood at the door way with her hands accustomed to being held properly behind her back the way I often times stood, yet seeing her small frame hold it made it all the more adorable. Her golden bronze locks, the same color as mine, were neatly pulled half up by a charming blue ribbon while the rest cascaded out into soft waves. Her eyes also taking up my blue color beamed large and bright up at Davina, with being her flower girl at the wedding

"Well of course, Madeline" Davina held her arms out for her and she scurried into them with her bright blue dress and Mary Jane shoes.

That's right, Madeline Mikaelson. She was still quite small, despite the passing of 10 years she appeared only about 3. With being born part werewolf and part vampire, she would age _very _slowly over time til the day comes after many years that she stops aging all together.

With a family that will carry on for eternity, we can all live with that. She is unlike any other child, she holds strong and wise qualities no other young girl could ever hope to measure up to.

"Daddy say's I will have a dress as beautiful or more as yours" she giggled playfully, erupting a laugh from us both.

"Yeah, you're gonna be my competition for the center of attention that day" she shot his back at me as well.

Well what did she expect? I would never pass up an opportunity to see my princess shine.

"My apologies Davina but Madeline will always receive the best" I stepped over to take her into my arms, to which Madeline smiled gleefully at.

"Come on now love, we better leave Davina to her packing" she waved over my shoulder to her I carried her out of the room.

We made our way down the hall and past various bedrooms towards the common room.

"Have you finished your piano lesson for the day, love?" I asked as she played with the beaded necklace hanging from around my neck.

"Yes daddy, the private tutor just left"

"Splendid, I cannot wait to hear-.." suddenly a few shoes were launched out the door and over the railing to land in the courtyard from one of the rooms up ahead of us.

"You are not packing those, where are the new loafers I got you?!" we heard Rebekah's shrill demand coming from inside as we approached the room.

"I told you they squeeze my feet" Marcel defended.

We turned into my sister and Marcel's private quarters to see them gathering up their luggage as well.

"Why can't I just go in my casual stuff? I don't wanna spend the plane ride dressed all stuffy and uncomfortable" he complained as put on the shoes Rebekah had requested of him and straightened out his dress shirt.

My sister was currently in front of the mirror finishing up her hair and makeup "Is it too much to ask that we look the part on this elegant romantic vacation?" she scoffed at his attitude.

Ah yes, their little getaway trip they've been planning to set off on with each other. Well, Rebekah primarily doing the planning since Marcel is usually fine with his time here with family and friends. Yet, there's nothing he would deny his beloved Rebekah.

"So, have you two decided where you're planning to visit this time?" I pondered amusingly at seeing them so scattered to finish their packing before the time to reach the airport came.

"Yes, first we're off to the warm shores and winding streets of Morocco, before diving into the festivals of Wallonia, Belgium, followed by a ways through New Delhi, the capital of India. Nothing but a whole month of relaxation and glamour" she flaunted, putting away her beauty essentials.

Leave it to my sister to have originality when on off to a luxurious vacation. I do remember before settling things down in places like London, Chicago or New Orleans, going where the wind blows was quite enjoyable.

"And who knows, if we got time we might drop in on Kol's little vacation in Dubai" Marcel added as he collected his zipped up bags onto the bed, all ready dressed, packed and prepared.

"No, we will not" Rebekah automatically asserted causing me to grin in amusement So you two can run along on one of your boys nights? We agreed this trip would just be about us. He will do nothing but pester me and leave us to clean his messes as he hauls around his hussies"

Marcel and I couldn't help but burst into laughter at my sister's annoyance with my younger brother. He calls himself a free spirit "Besides, he claimed to return home in about another week or two" I added in.

New Orleans was our permanent home after all, and after his big return, we did declare this would always be where the Originals would reside together. With him always being a drifter there were times he'd take his brief escapades to reap havoc though.

"Can I come with you?" Madeline requested as I had set her down and she approached the Rebekah from behind as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"No sweet heart, this is your uncle Marcel and I's special time to be together" she smiled down at her and gave her hair a twirl. She gave a slight pout.

We've taken her to Paris and England before but not quite many other places. I still travel, though as the overlord of the city and family patriarch I'm usually the one that prefers to stay in New Orleans.

"Don't worry, baby girl" Marcel came and lifted her up "How about once we get back, I take you for a weekend over to Disney world?"

Her expression brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"Well your flights not for about another two hours, how about we head down to the Bourbon street parade with Madeline before you two head off" I proposed.

All agreeing on the matter, Marcel set Madeline down and she scurried on ahead as they took their luggage out of the room.

We reached down to load the car with their essentials before making our way over the celebrations that could already be heard throughout the Quarter.

The streets were flooded with tourists, residents and our own share of witches, werewolves or vampires.

Rebekah and Madeline had taken the lead while Marcel and I strolled behind.

"I love seeing them spend time together. You know how much Rebekah always wanted kids" Marcel noted.

"Indeed. Elijah had been right when he claimed my child would serve as our family's salvation and happiness" she had brought us all together.

"I can tell she's the apple of your eye. But how's it going with a lady to fill the romance void in your life?" Marcel nudged my arm with his elbow in a taunting manner.

Shaking him off I gave only a shrug "Well Cami and I had decided recently to start seeing each other…"

"Again" we both chorused. She and I had gotten together for the first time about 7-8 years ago and ever since then we've been on and off about three times, periods with us as friends, periods where the fondness does reemerge.

"I'm not sure I get the kind of relationship you guys have. I mean it seems like it's going nowhere" he did have a point. After all, we both knew I had decided long ago that I would never turn her into a vampire nor did she want to be one. Although in the few love affairs I've had over the years, primarily one-nighters, she has been the one to come up again.

"I will admit you have a point. Perhaps what we have truly is just a fond friendship and as time carries on, maybe it is time to seal things off for good"

Believe me at 35 she is still very lovely but her life won't last forever. She works as a licensed psychologist at a local clinic now, and it makes me happy to see her doing well in her work, with her family and friends.

Speaking of which, she seems to be stopping by for a drink at the bar she once worked at. We noticed her through the window on the opposite side of the street and decided to make our way over.

For now, we'll just have to see how things go.

.

.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**Wait for me people~ Davina's not entirely aware of what's going on but can you understand WHY she felt something?lol This next part with Rebekah and Marcel's trip abroad is a HUGE key to the story. Who know's what they could come across in their journey on the other side of the globe LOL. More will be explained next chapter, we have a bunch of stuff to look forward to soon such as WHO KRISTOFF IS IN CAROLINE'S PAST, CAROLINE"S POWER, HOW KOL CAME BACK FROM THE OTHER SIDE, AND MORE FAMILY! BE PATIENT WITH ME, all is fair in love and war. I'm trying to make this a realistic story, an adventure and TRUE LOVE come with time. This isn't a fast paced amateur fic, I wanna write this the best way I can. Stay with me and stay tuned. Your gonna love all the Juicey stuff I'm cooking for our character'S ;)….they'll meet again soon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. The Family Business

**Chapter 7) The Family Business**

**Before Reading:**

Ok I know it's been a few weeks but I had decided to wait until after The Originals came back on and after TVD's 100th episode. What did you guys think of it! I don't even know how to describe it the Klaroline scene had me almost crying but then squealing with joy! Maybe there's some way I can integrate that last meeting into the stories history but I'm still not sure. Anyway, everything I said would be put in was so long I had to divide it all up. The next part will be up in a few days.

BTW, the music on the shows is always so awesome to hear with the plot so seeing as how I view my story like a caroline spin off I'm gonna add the music that inspires my writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO or Zombie by the cranberries**

**.**

_Italic means their speaking in Russian_

**Bold means flashback or emphasis**

**.**

Yes, he is Kristof.

I still don't remember entirely too much about him but from what I gathered, he's this hot guy I've danced with; however, there is more familiarity with him than just two people who've crossed paths. I mean he's from our exact time era so he's gotta play something important with the family.

I shuffled awkwardly to myself, not even realizing I had spaced out in thought.

Both he and father grinned in a pleased manner but we had to crack the tension. Father cleared his throat to move forward with the rein-counter. "_I believe you two have some catching up to do. Much like with the rest of us_" he patted my back and kissed my temple before walking around us towards the exit behind Kristof

"_Do meet the others and I in the common room shortly_" he turned to both of us and left, shooting one final smile at me. I then noticed that two other people had come into the room and soon followed my father out after picking up the possibly dead bodies of the witches that had collapsed around me. I moved to ask but the door behind them was closing before I could speak.

After the door moved shut from his leave, Kristof turned back to me with his same pleasant smile he carried in my small recollection of him. His hair was obviously shorter than the past and styled with slick pushed back locks, kinda like a Ben Barnes look, and dressed in semi-casual attire.

"_It has been so long…." _ his voice was slightly above a whisper "…_yet seeing you feels like just yesterday" _

Suddenly he took two large strides towards me and I was taken forward from around my waist.

Oh my, gosh!

Caroline was still the most prominent part of me so all I could repeat in my head was "Caroline, what have you gotten yourself into?"

My eyes widened like two huge saucers. He's kissing me!

I had frozen in total shock and confusion at the spontaneous turn of events but quickly pulled away by pushing against his chest. His arm still held me to him but my face was stupefied "_Y-your Kristof_" I breathed out "_w-why did you just kiss me_?" I half shrieked.

His eyes had widened as mine did after my pulling away and glaring. His head turning slightly in wonder as he looked down at me but my question still demanded an answer.

Looking around in thought, he finally released his arm from around me but stayed standing close. I took this chance to give myself my personal space back.

A smile then graced his face and his eye brows knitted together "_Forgive me, Natalia. Seeing your face, hearing you call me by my name. I assumed my place in your memories had been restored_"

I turned my head slightly with a questioning look at hearing this.

His smile stayed in place as he moved around me, towards the bar and served a cup of Cognac, his smile never faltering despite my confusion.

"_From what I hear, the memories come back in pieces but you can never predict precisely which one's will come sooner or later_" his voice flaunted a playful annoyed tone. Upon pouring another, he held the second glass out to me.

It took a few seconds but I approached him and took the glass offered to me.

We both hesitated in taking the first sip, presuming to wait for the other to do so and during this I reflected how father declared my time to speak with him so willingly after our recent reunion. I have no doubt he knows everything about us, that he is closer to the family than any other aristocrat…

"_Then help me out. What is your story?" _I inquired, cocking my head analyzing.

His smile widened, taking a moment to look down at the floor before back up at me. "_I have known your father for many years; far before our species came into existence, during times of battle for power and survival. We faced many feuds as your family did_" So they were ally's. Yes I can feel it, he too was of great diplomatic power

"_Prince of a nearby province…"_ I mused and he nodded, pleased at my recollection "_…just taken the thrown_"

"Indeed…" he swirled his drink "Our provinces were allies, friends…. Family" My eyes narrowed skeptically at that last assertion.

He then clinked my glass with his "…._with I standing as your betrothed_"

My jaw slowly slackened while looking back at him, finally taking a sip of his Cognac.

Swallowing it down, his eyes looked back at me with truth in their nonverbal meaning; without even noticing, I had let my glass fall from my hand.

"_What_?"

When I expected to hear the shattering of glass, Kristof had reacted to catch it slightly above the ground without a single drop spilt.

I couldn't look away from him as he stood straight back up, looking back at me with as much intensity.

I turned away and began pacing; as I came to realize from my enlightenment that I had indeed been in a committed union with someone in the past. This is so crazy I could feel the ache in the back of my head building up again.

Finally blinking around and closing my mouth. I looked back at him and I suddenly felt a flash take over my eyes….

**One of father's advisors had sent for me and I made my entrance into the throne room. Coming closer, I took note of the presence of two guests before my father. **

**Approaching them, I curtseyed "**_**I am here, father. You wished a word with me**_**" **

"_**Indeed**_**" he affirmed. **

**Turning to face me, it was Lord Kristof who was meeting with my father. I gave him a curtsey as well "**_**Good day, princess**_**" he smiled.**

**I returned one as well "Good day, always a pleasure to have you in our home my lords" **

**From where he stood, father took a few steps down before us. **

"_**My dear daughter, I have excellent news" **_**he boomed and directed his arm to Kristof "**_**The Lord Kristof has graciously come to request your hand in matrimony**_**" My eyes widened at this and I was left breathless as I looked at Lord Kristof once again "**_**And I whole heartedly approve**_**" he finished.**

**Kristof stepped forward to me with a bow and took my hand that was limply hanging at my side "**_**That is, if she will accept me…" **_**he gave my hand a tender kiss while looking up at me with the most sincere and charming puppy dog eyes he could muster. I was still in awe over this turn of events…**

**.**

**.**

"_**So our dear cousin is now engaged to Lord Kristof…" **_**I came to a halt outside the common room at hearing Theodora's voice refer to me. **

"_**Indeed, he came before our uncle this afternoon to request her hand" **_**Tatianna declared from her place in the room "**_**He is now formally courting her**_**"**

**I peered inside to see my cousins sitting around the living room setting having tea and pastries.**

"_**Argh, to have such a man…" **_**Lenora dramatically placed a land over her head in admiration "**_**…how fortunous of her" **_**I fumbled quietly with the sleeve on my right hand. Yes it is all so overwhelming, to finally be engaged is something a girl anticipates her whole life yet now that it is here, the idea is so nerve wrecking. **

"_**Out of all the eligible ladies I cannot believe he chose her**_**" Stasya exalted in disbelief before taking a sip from her cup. **

"_**Well, she is the MOST eligible candidate" Tatianna noted, sitting in her place next to Stasya with an open novel in her hands.**_

"_**What can she give of benefit to him that I cannot" **_**She demanded, eyes narrowed "We are of the same family, same title, and I am only 6 years his junior whereas she is 9 years" she declared hotly.**

**Tatianna shook her head at Stasya's behavior "**_**However great our family rule extends, uncle Vladimir's province is much greater than our fathers, it is the largest Kingdom and with Megara recently married to Lord Fillip, Natalia seems to be the next best option**_**" I felt my heart sink at this….**

**To marry for the purpose of personal benefit, I didn't like that idea at all. **

**What have I agreed to? Is that all this arrangement is? **

**.**

**.**

"_**Natalia please wait!" **_**Kristof took hold of my forearm, stopping me from storming away. A union has been built on much less, that I know but I could not hold in the feeling of humiliation after confronting Kristof. I don't want that to be my life!**

**I looked back at him with a scowl "**_**Where did you hear such nonsense?!" **_**he eagerly inquired an explanation. **

"_**Can you look my in the eye to say it is not true**_**?" my voice was cold. I tried to turn away again but he once again pulled me back to face him, in doing so releasing my arm and cupping my face with his hands.**

"_**My love**_**" he pleaded "**_**I cannot deny that a union such as ours brings underway a series of mutual benefits between both our kingdoms but politics aside" **_**I had tried to look away but his hands gently shook my face to keep my gaze in place **_**"you have captured my heart ever since that first time we danced together almost 3 years ago" **_**a lump formed in the back of my throat at hearing this.**

"_**Yes our union will issue a total alliance of what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours but" **_**his thumb brushed my cheek "a woman so kind, so smart, so devoted, with your laughter, your spirit and your beauty…. To have had your friendship for three years, I now wish you to stand as my wife" a tear had fallen from my cheek at hearing such amazing words…**

**.**

**.**

I finally blinked repeatedly in my reaction to being brought back to reality. Kristof was still standing before me, close and his eyes blinked in reaction as well, taking in the state of mind I just returned from..

I looked back at him in wonder; that was another flashback.

Hope filled his eyes… "You just had another recollection"

Did he see that? I then took notice of the blazing cold gusts filling the room; the large windows must have burst open….

He stepped away to close them but still looking back to me.

"Forgive me, your recollections leave you in a vulnerable state which allows me to see into your thoughts" he humbly explained with an apologetic look.

Ah, how vampires can see into dreams while people sleep.

I run my hands through my hair to soothe out the blood thumping that reaches up to my ears "_Another 3 little pieces out of the monster size jig saw_" I sighed in disbelief "_A picture that could take centuries to fill in_" The idea is just maddening. With a new answer come's a thousand new questions. This experience is … overwhelming.

It's like two girls, two minds, just collided into one…

Letting my hands fall back down to my sides, I slowly looked back to Kristof as he came before me once again. Looking over his handsome face there was definitely familiarity there, in those memories.

Gosh, when I looked at how I had planned out the beginning of my immortal journey, I never in my wildest dreams would have imagined I'd be facing everything I've see in the past 24 hours.

"_Kristof_" I muttered trying to clear my thoughts "_would you, tell me more about us_?"

A very amiable smile then grew on his face and I couldn't help but let a half smile peak through, finally taking hold of the drink he had offered for a sip. Yes, they say curiosity killed the cat but, now there's this growing need inside me. I've just gotta know more….

"_Well those close to me can call me Kris_" he held his hand out for me to take and ushered me over to sit on my father's chair as he leaned against the desk.

"_We knew each other for many years through our families, yet it wasn't til we were both fully grown at one of your father's balls that we truly began to get to know each other" _that was one of the parts I did remember.

"_And it was in the latter years of our lives that the revolts were growing. After that time, we began our friendship, our involvements, our acquaintance" _his hand was slowly reaching from the desk to the arm chair "_Til the day, I chose to court you and seek your hand in marriage" _his voice had somewhat lowered with that last statement "_6 months before you had to be….. taken away" _His hand was very softly lingering over where mine rested on the arm of the chair.

That last gulp I held, swallowing down very slowly. I shifted awkwardly, feeling his gaze looking down at me.

"_Natalia…" _I couldn't help but shiver slightly at hearing my _previous _name. It was foreign but nostalgic too "_it wasn't about advantages or commodity. We had love" _I looked back up to Kristof feeling bewildered "_and it has transcended time" _he whispered, spacing his fingers between my own. A sinking feeling was growing in my stomach "_we were little away from our wedding before the attacks in your own home_ _and your father had to_-" he shook his head deciding to skip over our first attempt at turning.

He's a very considerate guy. His voice is warm and consoling, the idea of my being in love with him wasn't too farfetched an idea yet I still pulled my hand out from under his.

Despite all that, I know that I feel nothing for the guy that's sitting in front of me right now.

Kristoff is attractive, he seems nice but that's all I see. I began to shake my head softly at this whole encounter, him understanding my predicament with the little recollection I have of him. My growing up, those three years of friendship are mostly blank. How can I be fair about this? Yes, I knew him but all I feel is a fond soft spot for an old friend. This isn't love at first sight, or true loves reawakening kiss. Yeah, he triggered more memories but, it wasn't enough. Heck the idea of my getting married is shocking.

His hand that had once been over mine reached softly under my chin to lift up my face, seeing him flash a comforting smile. "_It'll be alright_" I couldn't help but give a half smile again at his condolence, and wondered

"_So…. Am I supposed to believe you waited almost 700 years like a monk_?" if you catch my drift; my attempt at lightening the mood.

He suddenly burst with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head and eyes scattering all over the room with embarrassment. I smirked at this, not meaning to tease him that far. I wouldn't expect anyone to. He finally smiled with me, sitting up straight and finally looking back at me in the eyes.

"_We all have our history Natalia. Though our era was much different than the one at present, though we've evolved into new people, you continue to stand alone in my eyes, Natalia"_ My smile was slowly getting smaller at this because I could feel the nervousness rising up once again in me "_I care not for our pasts. All I know is, I have waited so long for….. our future_"

The way he said that, no I just couldn't look back up at him. My face was probably as beat red as a potato. Those were very romantic words but this new development is too much to process. I'm a reputable medieval times duchess mixed with a peppy, battle-ax, modern day actress so these feelings are running though me in all sorts of ways.

"_Kristof…"_ I took hold of the hand that had once rested under my face, holding it caringly between both of mine as I looked back at him. Everything about him was so heart-warming but….

"_I'm a new person now. After 700 years you can't hold me to what was…."_ He silenced me as he pulled his hand away; his smile never faltering.

"_Natalia, you don't have to feel like you're under any obligation to me_" my eyes widened at his comprehension. "_These are new times, and we are immortal_" his hand then took hold again of mine "_But I have no doubt you will once again discover what we shared_" he kissed my knuckles "_I will not abandon hope_"

I was completely at loss of words to this. I didn't know what to think of the idea of that happening because I felt doubtful yet somewhat awed at the complete self-awareness of my previous self to come in time. Could this really be what destiny wants?

He then stood from the desk, pulling me up along-side him "_Anyhow, we should join the others in the common room_"

He led me out of the room, his hand never releasing my fingers. It actually felt very natural being escorted like this; it was an old custom after all.

**.**

**.**

We had made our way downstairs to one of the Kremlin's private living quarters. Each turn as stunning and lavish as the last. Kristof brought me to an elegant setting, with a fireplace and windows that overlooked the park but what stood out were the three tall figures and one small one sitting among the living room setting, the men conversing over a brandy. I still can't get over how the Russian language has come flooding back into me like pure English.

I was the first to halt; our connected hands made Kristof turn back to me, questioningly as the three men faced us.

"_Caroline your back_" Lily's small frame had swooshed right over to hug me around the waist. I returned it upon feeling the contact but couldn't look away from the others in the room.

My father is here and the two others, yes I know them for sure. I may not feel any big recollection coming on but just seeing their faces triggers the recognition. Looking back at me with undivided attention …sat my uncles.

"_Has your enlightenment fairly restored your knowledge of us, sister_" she looked up at me, eyes filled with curiosity. I briefly shot a glance down at her, while she continued to hug me, patting her back.

I smiled down at Lily "_Fairly_" I noted between us "_It's getting there_"

My little half -sister, wow; looking back at her I noted her features seemed different to me. Yes she looked exactly the same as yesterday and this morning but, doing my calculations she was only 7 when we died. She actually got to live a little longer the second time round.

"_Ah Natalia_" I looked back to the male figures in the room. Kristof had sat himself among them. I think its…..yes, Uncle Maxim walked forward "_she is as radiant as the day Alexandria gave birth to her_" he put his hand to my cheek and kissed my forehead, then also patting Lily's head.

He motioned for us to sit with them. Somewhat nervous, I followed Lily to sit beside her and Kristof on one of the sofa's. "_Yes she is, I trust you recognize your father's brothers, my dear_" uncle Feodor chuckled to himself and stood to give me a big friendly hug, which I returned.

"_Of course I do_" It came out softer than I thought, but I couldn't help myself with this little reunion.

"_They've missed your dearly, princess. This has been a long time coming_" father held his brandy out in a toasting manner "_you're here where you belong. That is what matters_"

Where I belong…..

Moscow, Russia

The thought still juggling in my head, he's right…..

"_My father Grand Prince Vladimir_" I mused over what I knew "_My uncle's Grand Prince Feodor, and Grand Prince Maxim_" I looked to them before finishing what I had left out in the titles "_The House of Aleksandrovich_"

Nodding, they each looked so bold and proud. They were brothers indeed. You could tell by their similar features that they were related. The similar eyes and jaw line, while only differing with light brown and dirty blonde hair from my father's pitch dark locks.

"_**You**__ are an Aleksandrovich my beloved daughter."_ He asserted the notion "_Natalia, tell us of your taking in these newfound discoveries_"

With all the craziness in my head and emotions running wild it's hard to know where to begin. How could I form this into words "_I feel more self-aware….."_

I fumbled with my rings and bracelets, trying to get a rhythm on going about this.

"_I can still distinguish between myself as Caroline and myself as Natalia, like trying to separate the fragments mixed together_" Lily leaned towards me in wonder

"_It starts like seeing yourself live moments you don't remember happening_?" she reasoned from her experience and her deduction was right on target. I nodded at this.

"_From there, I can see the memories that have come back and I know deep down that this is who I was. The more I think to myself, the more knowledge comes rushing back to me but at the same time this memory lane is filled with a lot of dark holes. As if I've lived a new 27 years while barely recovering from amnesia_" Or trying to figure out what happened the next morning after a night of getting wasted, either comparison works.

"_It will get easier with time, once more past experiences are filled in your identity will feel whole once again_" Uncle Feodor consoled.

"_All the girls have been through it, being around the figures of your past helps trigger the knowledge which is why your place is here with us_" Uncle Maxim added in. With how Kristof prompted 3 more flashbacks into me, he has a point.

I gave a soft smile, pushed my hair behind my ears, looking down onto my lap while Lily rested her head onto my arm with reassurance. My family…..

For the first time in years I, I felt that homey feeling in my heart once again.; a feeling of melancholy but nostalgia as well. My gosh, only hours ago I had been so shaky about facing these people again but now my point of view had done a complete 180 on all this. Progressing a new chapter in my career and life was my number one goal here but now, it's about a journey to the past.

Kristof was chatting quietly to my father as my uncle's then asked "_My dear niece, do you now feel any new capacities within your hold?"_ I gave a quizzical look at this.

"_Any new __**sensations**__ within you_?" the other added.

Are they referring to the brain trauma? I shook my head though still not entirely sure what kind of response they were expecting. I feel as normal a vampire as ever.

Even as they drank, their eyes were fixed on me for any new answer.

Suddenly feeling parched I reached for the wine bottle sitting on the table, along with a light glass. From the smell that reached me I could tell it was laced with blood. The veins under my eyes could pop out at any second, seeing as how I haven't drunk any blood since yesterday.

"_It's usually hidden til the emotions create the first reaction_" Lily noted.

My eyebrows knitted together before taking a sip "_What exactly are we trying to find here?"_

"_There was a particularly strange occurrence in his grace's study earlier. It could possibly be an effect but I can't be certain just yet_" Kristof had informed my uncles after his conversation with my father.

"_There was a similar event as my witches called back her other essence" _Father added, studying me.

"_Only time will tell_" uncle Foedor noted "_she must teach herself to tap into it_."

Hello? Was anybody going to give me a clear answer as to what their looking out for?

"_Memories, definitely serve as strong triggers_" uncle Maxim spoke as well on the current predicament.

I stood up, moving away from my spot by the couch to stand before them all.

"_Hello?"_ I voiced with a show of slight agitation. "is anyone going to fill me in on what their trying to figure out about me? Someone help a girl out" I threw my arms out though, careful not to spill my wine.

Suddenly, the most random thing happened. The lights started rapidly flashing high and low from light to dark.

I then gave a jump at hearing several loud shatters behind me. Looking over my shoulder, several of the light ornaments hinged to the wall were broken, releasing smoke from the strange burn out of the various bulbs.

What's going on with the wiring in this room?

A familiar woosh was heard and I automatically looked down to my now empty hand. The wine glass had been snatched.

Before even looking up, we all knew there was a new presence in the room and the flashing electric phenomena then came to a halt, returning the room to its normal lighting.

"They're referring to if your share of power has manifested itself yet"

There were two new figures in the room, both very much familiar.

Megara had now joined us, but it wasn't her voice that had spoken. It was the second girl.

"Need another example or are we to see how you compare" she smirked from her stance beside Megara, as they strolled into the room.

I cocked my head as I could feel the recognition growing

"Stasya" I named.

She confirmed by the facial gesture before taking a sip of my wine "Oh I was not forgotten"

She strutted up to me with her clicking stillettos. I was surprised by the slight hug and kiss to both cheeks "I love these reencounters. It has been far too long dear Natalia however have you been, besides dead?" she snooted. Her voice was sassy with a falsely sweet tone.

Looking around awkwardly, I wasn't really sure what to say "As soon as I got word today over in St. Petersburg I just rushed over. How about we celebrate this reunion with a nice friendly dual? First one to die loses" she declared to me with a wicked smirk as if it were an everyday custom of tea and biscuits. Seriously?

"Oh but wait, you're not a strigoi are you?" she circled me slowly, he eyes seemed taunting. "Indeed, you're like one of those other vampires." She gave a fake gasp.

"_Oh dear, you can never be a pureblood. My electro kinesis would roast you in a dual_" she chuckled with a shrug.

"_That is enough, Stasya_" Uncle Feodor declared, ushering her to sit at his side.

"_Father that is always how I show love_" She giggled before sipping down the rest of the wine I had served for myself.

I swallowed back the dryness in my mouth at being reintroduced to Stasya, at seeing I have a _cousin. _She appears briefly in the memories I do have back but other than that I don't know a whole lot about her.

Raised like a vampire Eris, there's no doubt she wouldn't look stunning with her brown hair to match her fathers and blue eyes, with a gorgeous wardrobe very similar to Megara's taste.

"_These things take time my dear, Natalia struggles to get reacquainted with herself, let alone her powers. We must do all we can to train and support her" _Uncle Maxim stated, moving about the room.

So that's what they were referring to. Believe it or not it had actually slipped my mind. Even my previous self knew nothing about magic or witchcraft so the idea of having any of it for my use was dumbfounding. I looked down at my hands and tapped into every sense of my body and surroundings, trying to get a feel for something different, something that wasn't there before. Tuning into everything, nothing seemed to be out of place or newly found. I felt as I usually do with the same vampire senses I've always had "_Sorry to disappoint_" I muttered softly, tugging my hands into my pockets.

I get a slightly more snotty attitude from her than Megara but none the less, I now realize they're my family "_It's nice to see you again_" my smile was vague but sincere.

Her mocking smirk and nod wasn't much of a response but personality will only give you so much.

Well alright then, "_And to answer all your questions. There may be some kind of magical force inside me but if there is I have no idea how to bring it out. I feel completely normal with no other mystical senses on me_" under these circumstances do I even really have any powers?

Doubt springs, but is it really that important?

I was primarily thankful though that father looked back at me with understanding and little concern over my current state.

"_You said it yourselves though, emotional responses can trigger it_" Suddenly my vampire senses picked up a large metal wall ornament spiraling towards me from across the room. My eyes had widened and I gasped but ducked down only inches from having it hit me.

It swerved into the wall behind me and I looked back to see that it had stuck perfectly into the wall. That could have been my neck! What the hell?

A new girl had then appeared at vampire speed, sitting casually on top of the bar as if she had patiently been waiting there this whole time. I couldn't help but give her a peculiar look.

I didn't really recognize her but her voice had definitely been familiar to me.

Her hair was a dark dirty blonde tone with grey eyes. Unlike Megara and Stasya who appeared in their early to mid-twenties, this girl looked roughly 19, fairly attractive with a more laid back fashion sense than Stasya or Megara.

"_Hello, cousin_"

"_Theodora where are your manners_?" Uncle Maxim scolded from where he sat by my father, shooting her a displeased look.

"_oh I only wanted to see how she'd react father. It's exciting to see what talents come into the family next. Welcome back, Natalia"_ she hopped off the bar with her choice of scotch as she walked over to join us gathered around.

Theodora…. That's right. I had a flashback of a younger cousin I had with that name, though I couldn't thoroughly familiarize myself with her or the others'

"_Thanks_" I crossed my arms into myself and walked back to sit beside Lily "_So does this family regularly greet each other so violently_?"

"_Oh don't be so sensitive_" Stasya teased, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"_Sometimes, yes; a little family dueling with our powers gets so competitive at times_" Theodora explained as she strolled around everyone sitting down yet looking back at me "_No other vampire out there is like a Slavic pureblood so you can understand why we're excited to see what you've got_"

"She's vampire, dear cousin, but not pureblood" Megara made quick to point it out.

Theodora automatically turned back to me, cocking her head in wonder as she scanned me over from around the couch til she was stand back right to the left of us. Is that so wrong? Do they really look down on other vampires so easily? Or maybe just on vampires outside of the strigoi bloodlines?

"_Oh dear_" her eyes were still wide with wonder but her face was also showing amusement at the new discovery "_I could sense you were a supernatural creature but assumed they had already turned you. My, my, what will this mean?"_

"_Well for one, she's not an immortal like us_" Stasya pointed out as she stepped up alongside Theodora.

I looked away from their studying me back down to Lily who was still smiling reassuringly from beside me. So now there's a problem with what I am? Yes, technically I could still be killed but a vampire is a vampire none the less, I mean I am classified to be incredibly strong for a vampire that's still so young and I've proved it countless times.

"_Are the differences that vital_?" I asked with an honest curiosity.

Looking things over….

I have my previous-self back now, the half which had the spell cast on it to mix perfectly in-tact with Slavic vampirism. If all that's needed is time for my powers to trigger and my memories to come back to me… "_I don't see any real problem other than the caliber of immortality"_

"_Well this has never happened before. The spell served two purposes." _I turned to Megara "_preserve your essence, which had fused with fathers power, and assimilate it together with Slavic immortality, thus equaling a Slavic Pureblood Vampire. How do we know your ties to an Original bloodline won't prevent you from tapping into the power that was supposed to be restored along with your memories?"_

Oh, well…

Way to be optimistic now. I turned to look back at my father, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. What would that mean for me? I couldn't help but feel a worry of rejection now… like I was in a position out of place with them. Just for being different? I just found my father and sisters again, could this be something serious? They've known since yesterday I'm already a vampire, I thought they really wanted me here.

To my sudden relief, father noticed the worry in my expression and stood up to reassure "_We will just have to wait to find out, at this moment what matters is that we are back together. My dears, if you please…" _he motioned for his nieces to sit down; him full on ready to speak. With a nod, Theodora sat to my right, while Stasya took her place on the arm of the sofa by her father, near Megara leaning behind the same couch.

I looked eager to hear my dad's perspective on all this "_Now I recognize Megara's concern, our spell did involve that combination to create the Pureblood family. The blood differences are quite peculiar" _he faced me with his point of view, swirling his brandy in hand "_you've seen the different predatory physical appearance, and while our blood can heal and turn others, it also can act as a performance stimulant for any other supernatural creature. Witch, werewolf, any other vampire; it is one of a purebloods most well kept secrets as our blood is simply enchanting. Mixing your essence with the bloodline of an original now, I don't know how your organism will react with it. It was after all law that one could never be both. But Natalia, dear family, fret not I have idea's either way." _He announced with such confidence like there wasn't any situation he couldn't take on. He motioned his arm over to one what I assumed was one of the compelled human house maids of the kremlin carrying a large tray of wine glasses.

"_Perhaps later we shall try testing things, but right now, I propose our traditional toast to this reunion" _he began to hand out the glasses and took hold of another one of the wine bottles on the coffee table between us all. Popping it open, I could once again smell it was laced with blood and the dryness in my throat grew once again since I didn't have much to drink when Stasya snatched my previous cup.

Taking one for himself, he handed the bottle back to the maid for her to pour a share into each one of our glasses. Having it in hand she turned it the examine the classification

"_Ah, one of our favorites, Chateau Margaux_" It took a moment but we all then turned at the surprise that the maid was actually talking "_delicious, but don't you think this occasion calls for a more filling treat." _Even Father had looked momentarily confused but was quickly the first to begin chuckling.

Who was she?

The others then followed suit at the encounter.

"_I was wondering when you'd make your entrance. Seeing your sister here, I knew you were sneaking around nearby, Lenora" _Uncle Maxim shook his head with a laugh, gesturing at her with his wine glass.

"_Well you know I'm more discrete with my entrances than my dear sister or Stasya." _Suddenly out of nowhere the house maid started a strange bodily movement that quickly shifted like some kind of morphing. I'd never seen anything like it before. There appeared a new face, new hair, new clothes, the whole package.

Only another second later I was looking at… a second Theodora..

No….

Wait…

Thinking back to the recollection I had in father's study, there was another. Yes, he said Lenora. Yes that's it!

**A/N: Start playing Zombie by the Cranberries here, it think it adds cool dramatic effect to the story with background music lol**

Now I see it…

Something very vague in the facial structure is different, maybe the forehead or cheek bones but other than that small detail I surprisingly recognized, she was an exact image of Theodora.

"_You're her twin, Lenora_" I voiced, taking a moment to look between the two of them smiling.

"_Yes I am. Your progressing fast, cousin_" she winked with her arm on her hip and leaning onto one leg "_Which as I said calls for a bigger treat" _she held her hand out to the door.

Straight filed in line walked in a number of people with faraway looks in their eyes. They must be compelled, not only that each one was dressed like they came out of a red carpet premiere.

A bigger treat?

"_Just a few debutants and fine gentlemen; I know we limit these things but this moment deserves a little self-indulgence"_ Everyone then had a smile on their faces that just adored the idea.

"_I suppose your right my dear niece" _he turned back towards us and gestured his arm with a type of confirming to take out stroll around a buffet.

I was kind of feeling uncomfortable, I didn't drink straight from the vein too often, usually sticking to blood bags but now I came to realize, what were they all going to do?

"_Of course you shall be joining this toast, Kristof" _my father called to him with a smile.

Kristof then moved around to grab hold of two people, one man and one woman.

"_I would love to your grace" _he approached me and made the young man of the two stand ready in front of me. His smile never faltered as he stood by my side with the compelled girl facing him.

I couldn't help but stare back at his charming smile with a bit of interest at this whole thing but nervousness growing as well.

"_here's to you" _he whispered, making chills running up my spine.

"_A toast! To my second daughters grand return!" _Father stood with one of the women's back facing him, holding her by her upper arms "_And our family now almost completely whole again. We are now very close and very soon we'll rejoice in a great celebration together as one" _He boomed with a wide smile.

"_Cheers" _everyone called.

That very next moment I was frozen in complete awe and somewhat trembled by what I was seeing.

Everyone released a feral hiss as they shifted into a predatory frenzy, sinking their elongated fangs into the victim's neck. The sound of ripping flesh, of dripping blood, pools of it began to appear out of each new wound, but not one human was able to make a sound. Even Lily's demeanor looked lethal. Kristof had done the same but I was too struck with numbness to even move let alone feed from the guy in front of me. I just couldn't get over this sight, this new vampire appearance. There was a completely different air to all of them. Something that just gives you chills in their presence and even more so at seeing them like this. It's ominous and mystifying but I can't exactly describe how.

The bodies soon began hitting the floor. A new corpse touched down one after the other and automatically the nervousness grew in me. Was I really going to kill this person? Was I expected to?

Each family member looked in a euphoric state and smiled with satisfaction at the fill.

With each dead body, that was another set of eyes that turned to me after seeing I haven't taken my share in the toast.

As soon as everyone was done I couldn't help but shift awkwardly, looking down to my feet. Kristof put his hand to my back in concern for what was on my mind. Father cleared his throat, stepping around the piled bodies.

What do I say?

You almost never run into a vampire like me who prefers to not kill.

"_Natalia?" _I heard his voice call as he now stood in front of me.

Shaking out of my stupor, I looked back up smiling yet with a skeptical expression.

"_This….isn't very subtle, father. How is this done here with the Russian Federation in on the ordeal?"_

Lighting up in understanding, there was that part he had forgotten to mention.

"_In Russia, there is nothing money cannot buy, my dear" _he chuckled "_A city so big, a country so_ _large_ _our benefit to this land, far outweighs a few fatalities. We serve a fair deal of mutual interest so the officials don't mind turning the other cheek at a few corpses" _

He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the blood that had dripped from his mouth, pacing about now.

"_You already now we play integral parts within various organizations and partnerships around the city. That influence extends throughout Russia. Its…"_ He waved his arm around, trying to find the words for it _"Like a family business_" he smiled at the deduction "_This country would not function as great as it does without us, but working towards our interest of course. Our kind does function like a large district after all and the population is only growing and growing by every new phase of the moon_"

Oh my gosh

this whole thing sounds like I'm in the middle of a..

… a underground empire

"_Your sister's and cousins actually watch over different sections or fields for us" _he waved to them "_And as my precious daughter I plan the same for you, as well as whatever it takes to ensure you are always happy here" _he came back up to me, smiling and brushing his hand along my cheek.

"_You were born to be a pureblood my dear, and __**we**__ were destined to rule" _ he placed a tender kiss to my forehead, patting his hands down on my shoulders with a smile "_I will make you completely immortal, no matter what it takes. So I feel it best your sister's and cousins do take trial to inquire how your powers will fair under your current state"_

The loving father daughter moment came to a screeching halt at that last sentence. Wait, what?

"_Just what I was waiting to hear" _Stasya stepped up, the lights of the room suddenly began their previous frenzy, and I could hear some of the wires that had been connected around the room begin to flash out "_Come now, dear Natalia, show us what your made of" _

I automatically took a few cautionary steps back at the sound of that. "_Hold on just what are you thinking" _I warned, staying as tough as I could.

"_Why we're gonna test you out of course" _Theodora and Lenora stepped right on the dead bodies as they approached me _"Your gonna have to defend yourself"_

"_That's right"_

"_It'll speed up the process"_

"_We went through it" _they spoke in dynamics with each other.

Oh, seriously I was starting to get this very distressed feeling in my stomach. My expression still tried to look back strong and unintimidated.

I heard a throat clear and looked to see Megara had finished another few sips of wine, while playing with her perfectly manicured nails, which by the way were lighting up with a flame as each finger took a snap. Lily had come up to hug my side.

My breathing turned heavy at seeing at Megara approach me that way, feeling she would have no problem roasting me alive. What the heck am I going to do?

"_Now girls, let's not be to rash" _a new voice came and all four of them turned towards the door to see a new girl strolling into the room. "_Remember, when we all dueled, it didn't matter if we tore each other apart because none of us could truly be killed_"

She looked about Megara and Stasya's age. She had short brown hair like Stasya's but with a few soft lowlights underneath. She sported a very chic on the town look with very cute on edge touches added to it. It was casual yet a little more creative than how me or the twins dressed.

"_Besides, four on one isn't fair"_

"_Ah, Tatianna you've arrived_" uncle Feodor smiled to her.

"_Glad you made it sister" _Stasya grinned over her shoulder to her but she responded by crossing her arms.

"_Well, I see you had no problem doing the toast without me" _Well every human was dead aside from the guy I was to bite.

"_Have a share of dear Natalia's human" _her sister suggested, shoving him over to her.

Though, she caught him in her arms, she quickly just snapped his neck and tossed him aside.

"_It just wouldn't be right now" _she noted before standing beside the other's.

I looked her over and the more she spoke, the memories of her appearance began coming back to me, making me recognize Tatianna. She was Stasya's younger sister and my older cousin.

Faced with yet another new personality, I was still nervous as to what she thinks about this whole testing me theory.

"_Its good to have you back, Natalia." _She civilly walked up to give me a light hug "_I am your cousin Tatianna" _

"_Yes, I briefly remember" _I assured.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, as grand as it is that you've returned, I agree we must do all we can to make sure you reach your full potential. We can't leave anyone of our family member's in a vulnerable state so the best thing you can do is fight back with every sense and response that comes to your body"

I was afraid she would say that.

The timid feeling was backing up on me again. Frantically looking around, all the men were casually standing back in full approval over this measure to make my body respond to the danger and need for power. I cannot believe this, my family here is basically gonna jump me.

"_father…"_ I began backing up, fear evident in my voice.

"_Do not worry, the girls will take great care to ensure you are not killed but this must be done to awaken your true strength. You will be fine, my dear Natalia"_

I think I'm gonna be sick. Me, I'm strong but I'm still considered a baby vampire, versus 5 centuries old Purebloods with Pyro Kinesis, Electro Kinesis, Megneto Kinesis, Bio Kinesis and Tatiana's still unknown. That also being that Lily didn't look to be willing to get involved with Geo Kinesis.

Before I could even blink next, I felt a painful shock shoot into me, every part of me quivered as I flew back through the air and my back broke through a sharp surface of what was a large window, before landing me on the cold concrete of the courtyard, surrounded by night.

.

.

**Alright guys, this next Chapter is going to be ALL ABOUT THE ORIGINALS. What do you guys think of the family so far? I've got big plans for everyone you'll just LOVE and we're still missing a sister too. I can't wait for you guys to read how the discovery goes. It was so long I had to space it into several chapters. Anways, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
